Death the Kid Two
by Aurovai
Summary: "I DO NOT!" Liz shook her head with a blush. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CONCLUDE THAT PATTY?" Her hands fisted at the side. "1,you're blushing." Liz covered her cheeks. "I'M NOT BLUSHING!" Yeah, it's called make-up Patty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Falling and Catching

"Maka. Get off already!" Soul said. Maka slowly got off of the motorcycle. Soul sighed. "Good." He started to walk up the stairs. "I really don't get what you're so upset about,I mean-" He looked over his shoulder. Maka was still next to the bike,her head lowered. "Maka!" She didn't look up. Soul angrily walked back down and took Maka's left hand. "You're going to school,whether you like it or not!" He dragged Maka up the stairs. Soul isn't much of a 'go to school' type of guy. More like,'sleep at school' kind of guy. But,Maka loved school and studying,so why was she acting like this?

Well,yesterday she had sworn that she saw her father outside of a club. He was with a woman that was barely dressed,probably a stripper,he was kneeling on one knee and had a small little box in his hands. It was completely obvious... Spirit Albarn had decided to remarry someone he barely knew! Maka came home angry and depressed,immediately going to her room. Soul heard quiet sobs and loud crashes of objects,wanting to talk to her,went to her room,finding the door was locked.

This morning,she told Soul,crying her heart out once again. Maka expected Soul to guffaw at Maka's behavior,instead he looked out the window,glared-probably thinking of Spirit-at it,then said,"That's so uncool." Soul had pulled her into a hug,but it only lasted 10 seconds. She had her head lowered,so that her bangs covered her eyes ever since and wouldn't talk.

Once Soul and Maka were at the top of the stairs,he had a glance at Maka. Still,nothing. "You're not getting over this are you?"

Maka didn't answer. Soul sighed and continued dragging her into the school.

People were staring at them,probably expecting the opposite. Maka dragging Soul. They finally arrived at Stein's class.

"SOUL AND MAKA HAS FINALLY COME! YOU CAN NOW PRAISE ME FOR MY GLORY!" The blue haired idiot said standing on his desk.

"Not in a million years Black Star." Soul said,still dragging Maka until they were at their seats.

Tsubaki looked over them,a worried face on. "Is Maka-chan...Alright?"

"Right now? An uncool no." Soul answered.

"Hey Maka. Don't get down only because Soul is your partner!" Liz told her,making Soul glare.

"Hahaha~! She's probably mad because Soul doesn't know his alphabets~!" Patty said clapping her hands together. She was currently working on one of her masterpieces. A giraffe.

"No,no,no! It isn't that Soul is her partner! She enjoys that! Or that Soul doesn't know his alphabets! I assure you he does know!" Kid butted in.

"Then,the hell is it?" Liz asked impatiently.

"He has no symmetry!" Kid yelled.

Soul had given up on the convo when the 5 started bickering. He then thought,_'This isn't going to be a cool day is it?'_

Just then he felt something touch his hand under the table. He looked under to find that it was Maka's hand. He felt his cheeks burn up,but started cooling down once he remembered how she was feeling. She was gripping Soul's hand tight,but gently. Soul couldn't help it,he gave Maka a little squeeze of reassurance. Making Maka squeeze back.

"Do you want me to take notes for you?" Soul whispered. Maka gave him a small little nod. He looked back to the front at Stein,who were looking at them. Could he see their hands under the table?

"Black Star get off the desk!" Stein yelled. The so-called God did as told,in fear of being dissected. The answer to Soul's question was a glorious no.

Once class started,Soul had actually paid attention in class,answering all questions correct when one was thrown at him. This suprised the whole class. Maka looked like she was going to start crying again at any moment,but she didn't.

The bell rang,and everyone stood up to start walking to their next class.

Soul gave Maka a little shake from her shoulders. "Oi. Maka,stand up." She did as told,revealing their conjoined hands to the class. Their friends stared at them,speechless. Soul didn't know what to do. But,their hands looked so perfect together. _'Wait. What? Did I just think that?' _Soul shook his head,and looked at Maka. "Maka. You can let go of my hand now." Maka squeezed his hand,she quickly flashed her face towards him then looked back. Soul saw it,a tiny teardrop. She wanted to feel like someone was there for her. Maka let go of Soul's hand. But,Soul quickly got up and took her hand once again. Maka looked up at him,making Soul smirk. "I'm not going to leave my miester in her time of need. That isn't cool." He slid his hand over the trail of Maka's tear,making no trace. Maka gave a slight smile,only to then become her gloomy self again. "Let's go Maka."

Maka kept in pace with Soul,while Soul tried to slow his pace down.

Once they were out of the class,everyone stared at them.

Kim ran into the 2,just as she wanted. She smiled at both of them. "Great. I was looking for you guys. Lord Death wants to see you in the Death Room." She then continued off.

Soul sighed. "Let's go Maka."

V_(-.-)_V

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" Lord Death said with a peace sign up.

"MAKA! MY SWEET LITTLE ANGEL! YOU-" Spirit stopped half-way to them. Eyeing out Soul and Maka's intertwined fingers. His eyes widened,and he charged at Soul. Only to be held by the collar by Shinigami-sama. "SOUL YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shinigami-sama gave Spirit one of his Death Chops,leaving Spirit half dead on the floor.

Before this though,Soul was in front of Maka. He looked down at her. She had tightened the grip of her fingers. "Your so-called Pops isn't being cool right now." Soul whispered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's really making me angry. You wouldn't mind if I pounded him to a pulp right?" Soul heard a little huffed up laugh. Soul swore that he saw a smile on her face. Soul moved back so that he was now facing Lord Death.

"So what's the reason we're here?" Soul asked.

"I was just thinking,are you willing to go to Spain?"

"It's a mission again. I'll have to think about it. Since Maka's a little..." He trailed off looking at Maka. "Out of it."

"I understand. But once Maka's all better,you guys are headed straight to Spain. Now go,before Spirit's awake."

Without another word,Soul and Maka left.

V_(-.-)_V

The school day was finally over.

_'Why do they look at us like this? I'm only holding her hand because she's so gloomy. It's not like we're dating. Though... Wait! Stop it Soul,you idiot!'_

"Crap. I just realized,how are we going on the motorcycle if you won't let go of my hand?" Soul asked.

"Why don't you just let go?" Soul turned around,seeing Black Star. "That won't be a big deal,right?" Black Star had a serious face on. Could've guessed. Maka was his childhood friend.

"She actually insists on it. It's complicated."

"Then why doesn't she just sit on your lap? You can drive with one hand,you've done it a lot." Black Star said walking away.

Soul got on the bike and looked at Maka. "Well? You heard Black Star,come on."

Maka's face heated up as she sat on Soul's lap. Soul's right hand balancing them so they wouldn't fall.

_'God! She's heavy! But so close to me. I-I kind of like it. You know what Soul,just go home already!'_

In no time,they were off. Maka laid her head on Soul's chest.

Once they were at their parking spot,Soul's face was burning up.

He cleared his throat. "Maka. We're here."

Maka got off,Soul following. As they ascended up the stairs,Maka was quite slow. Soul fumbled with the keys for the front door. He kicked it open and entered yelling,"We're home!"

"Maka! Soul! You're home!" Blair came in,squishing Soul between her breasts,causing him to have yet another nose bleed. But he felt Maka squeezing his hand,as if it was angering her.

Soul pushed Blair away,wiped his nose,and pulled Maka close. "Hey. I'm sorry. No need to get angry all of a sudden Maka." He whispered in her ear. He heard a sniffle,immediately pulling her chin up so they were looking eye-to-eye. He wiped the tears away. "Calm down. I'll cook today."

He decided to make sushi. With Maka's help,he was successful.

"Dinner's ready!" Soul yelled,obviously to Blair. Blair came in in her cat form,catching a glimpse at Soul and Maka's hands. She smiled a devious grin which Soul caught. "What?"

"Nothing." She transformed into her human form,and sat to eat.

Soul picked his chair up and set it on the right side of Maka's.

Dinner was very silent,Blair was the first to finish. Once the other 2 were done,Soul offered to wash dishes while Maka took a shower.

Though,he had to go to her room with her. Before she went into the bathroom,she released her hand from Soul's,and she gave Soul a quick little hug. Once she entered the bathroom,Soul's face was pure red.

Soul was done with the dishes once Maka was done cleaning up. Soul,immediately went into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes.

The warm water was beating down on his snowy hair. He was looking at his left hand,flexing his fingers. _'It feels strange now. Not holding onto her hand.'_

Once out of the bathroom,he had his towel around his neck,and Maka was already holding onto his hand. "We're back to this again. Great." Soul said sarcastically. Said man threw his towel into his room,not caring if it was on the ground. "Maka,I got this movie yesterday. It's called She's the Man. Wanna watch it with me?"

Maka gave a small little nod. Soul popped popcorn,placed the disc into the DVD player,placed the popcorn into a bowl,and got a blanket big enough for them both.

V_(-.-)_V

Maka was sleeping halfway through the movie. Her head on Soul's shoulder,her feet on the arm of the couch. Soul had stopped feeding her popcorn,and he was also sleeping. His head on top of Maka's.

Blair came in in her cat form,smiled at the 2,and turned the T.V. off. Then she trotted off to Maka's bed.

V_(-.-)_V

_'Ugh. My back freaking hurts. Wait,now I remember. I slept on the couch yesterday.' _Soul's eyes fluttered open,taking in the bright light. His hand was empty,and Maka wasn't next to him. What's that smell? Bacon? He whipped his head to the kitchen,seeing Maka cooking. She was humming to herself,and swaying her hip around. _'She looks quite cute like that actually.'_

Maka turned around and smiled. "Oh Soul. Your awake. Wash up. Breakfast's almost ready."

Said man,got up and stretched. "Feeling better?"

Maka gave him a winning smile. "Yeah. Thanks for being there with me."

Soul took the blanket,headed to his room,threw it in,and leaned on the bathroom door. "Don't mention it. Really. Don't." He then entered the bathroom,splashing water on his face,and looking at himself in the mirror. He looked at his hand,once again flexing it. _'Why are you teasing me like this Maka?'_

Maka looked at her right hand,and flexed her hand. _'I'm sorry Soul. For doing that to you.'_

_'Can't you see that I like you? More than a friend. But not enough to call it love.' _Soul thought.

_'I like you. If anything,more than a friend,but not enough for love.' _Maka thought.

V_(-.-)_V

1 week later...

"Kid! Where are we going?" Liz asked.

They have been chasing a pre-kishin deeper into death city.

"I'm getting tired of this." They had finally chased him into a dead end. "Girls,transform."

"Okay~!" Patty yelled.

"Right!" Liz yelled.

Kid posed in a strange pose as usual. "Prepare to die!"

"You think a kid like you can kill me? Ha!" The pre-kishin exclaimed.

"Hey~! Lookie~!" Patty exclaimed. She changed back into her human form and pointed at someone on the roof. Kid instantly dropped Liz.

Liz changed back into human form also. "Why'd you do that?"

The girl jumped off the roof and slashed the pre-kishin once,turning him into a soul.

Her weapon changed into his human form and ate the soul.

"Great! We found another!" She smiled at her weapon.

"Great job!" He (the weapon) said.

"You too Zero!"

_'I can't believe it,is it actually her?' _Kid thought. He hasn't seen her,since she was 6.

"Hey! That was our soul!" Liz yelled.

"Liz! No!" Kid yelled at her.

The girl,shocked,fled the scene with her weapon next to her.

"Kid. You seemed suprised." Liz said.

"What's wrong with him?" Patty asked.

Kid was kneeling on both knees. His face covered by both hands.

"Kid? Do you know that girl?" Liz asked,worried.

He looked up,at the weird moon.

"Two."


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2 is done!

Now,for the thanking part!

Thank you to gurlindacornr and Alice Nyte for adding this to their favorite stories!

Cookies for both of you!

Me: I refuse to say it!

Soul: It's uncool for you to act like a child.

Me: Makaaaa...

Maka: *sigh* Fine. I'll do it for you. Aurovai doesn't own Soul Eater. Why? Because he just doesn't.

Me: WHHYYY!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Facts

"So,you haven't seen her since?" Liz asked.

Kid had told everyone (Liz,Patty,Soul,Maka,Black Star,and Tsubaki) his past,with the girl they ran into last night.

"I never thought I would see her again. She told me that if I tried to find her,she'd kill herself." Kid replied.

"By the look on her face,I know she knew we weren't chasing her. It was a mere coincidence." Liz said.

"So,how much older are you to her?" Soul asked.

"We're only 1 year apart." (**A/N:Kid and the gang are around 16 or 17 in this story.**)

"And you said,you trained her. Everything you knew back then." Tsubaki said.

"I did. But,her speed yesterday. It was incredibly fast. I never did teach her that. I didn't know that technique yet." Kid said thoughtfully.

"What was her weapon? What was he like again?" Soul asked.

This made Kid serious. "Her weapon,is a Morpher. The very last of his kind. My father took him in when he was a baby. Since he had nothing,he decided to call him Zero. Once my father found he was a Morpher,he wanted him and Two to connect."

"But,why?" Maka asked.

"If you want to know,ask Professor Stein." Kid replied. "I believe,he was once both their baby-sitters."

Maka stood up. "Sure. It'll be easy to get it out of him."

"I wanna know too." Soul said.

Maka and Soul walked to Professor Stein's class.

"Oh. Hello Maka. Hello Soul." Professor Stein smiled at them.

"Professor Stein,we were just wondering..." Maka trailed off.

"Do you know anything about Morphers?" Soul asked.

"This is quite sudden,but yes. Why do you want to know so bad?"

"We aren't allowed to say..." Maka said.

"Okay. First off,morphers are loyal to the law. If they don't follow it,they die."

"They die?" Maka asked.

"Yes. Even one little slip up,makes them die. Loyalty is in their blood. Litteraly. Second,they are loyal to their miester. They can never betray them. Nor can they defy them. Or else they die."

"Loyalty is in their blood. I wish I had a weapon like that." Maka said,dreamily.

"What. Am I not loyal enough for you?" Soul asked.

Maka laughed. "You're my weapon. As long as I've known you,I know we can trust eachother."

"I can't say the same." Soul shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka gave him one of her infamous chops.

"Crap Maka!" Soul clutched his bruised head.

"Continue Professor."

"Third,Morphers and their miester have to have a special connetion."

"What kind of connection?" Soul asked.

"Well,Morphers are only able to connect with their soul mates. Or someone they grew up with. If they are both,it is much easier."

"So,what if someone they barely know handles a morpher?" Maka asked.

"Their soul energy is completely sucked out of them. Morphers usually have a large amount of

soul energy. They are much like Tsubaki,only they have a countless amount of forms."

"So they can transform into their miester?" Soul asked.

"They can change into other people they have ever seen. And some can even mimic their voice."

"Cool."

"That's about it. No! Wait! I forgot something."

"What is it?" Maka asked.

"Since Morphers and their miester have a unique connection,talking isn't necessary."

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"When transforming,they need their miester's permission. And since they can change into anything,it's hard to say certain things. So their connection extends into the mind. They can read eachother's thoughts whenever they want. It is much easier."

"That is a unique connection. A weapon that great deserves a great and trust-worthy miester. Someone who's always there for them." Maka said.

* * *

><p>Au revoir~! Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy! I'm back!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added this to your favorite story lists!

Thank you to:

: Isn't making Kid have a sister fun? I will definitely check out your story! Thanks for adding this to your story alert!

Gingiie666 : I made the first chapter as funny and romantic as possible. I also love the movie She's the Man,IT'S SO AWESOME! I made Morphers to be as loyal as possible. I don't know why but it seemed appropriate at the time. Thanks for adding this to your story alert!

Fan25 : Thanks for adding this to your story alert!

fullmetalbob : Thanks for adding this to your stroy alert!

1991 : Thanks for adding this as your favorite story!

Woah. Being a first timer,this is a lot of people.

I love you all!

I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Meeting again

"So,that's all we got out of him." Maka said.

"I didn't know anything about Morphers except that there's only one left." Kid said.

"The very last one. I wonder how that feels like." Tsubaki said.

Everyone instantly looked at Black Star.

"Yes! I get the attention! Finally! Bwuahahaha!" Black Star screeched.

"So how does it feel like Black Star,not being able to find someone who relates to you?" Maka asked.

"IT FEELS GREAT! I MEAN,DOESN'T THAT MEAN I'M ONE OF A KIND! THE ONE AND ONLY BLACK STAR!"

"He's gone completely insane." Kid commented.

V_(-.-)_V

"I hate that your dad keeps giving us chores! It's night already!" Liz yelled.

"My father does things for me. Least I could do is return the favor." Kid replied.

"Move out of the way!" A guy carrying a innocent girl pushed Liz onto Patty. The man continued running as if nothing happened.

"Liz,Patty,are you two okay?" Kid asked.

"Yeah." They both smiled at Kid.

"Good. Now transform."

The girls did as obeyed. Kid hopped onto Beezlebub and followed the man. They once again trapped him in a dead end.

"Drop the girl." Kid told the man.

"Damnit!" He yelled. The girl had just bitten him. She wouldn't let go,it was obvious. But then the pervertive man squezzed one of her breasts tightly,making her scream and stop biting him.

There were tears coming down her face.

_'I can't take it. I don't care if he tells him.' _She thought.

"Zero,NOW!" She said.

Zero shot the man,while Two scooped the girl out of his hands. The man was unconcious and,just in case,Zero poked him with his shoe.

"Are you okay?"Two asked.

The girl nodded,wiping her own tears.

"What's your name?"

"Dew. Thank you. "With that,she got up and ran away. Two smiled after her.

"Come on. Let's go." Zero said helping her up. Two was about to jump onto the roof,until...

"Two! Wait!" Kid called. The girls had transformed into their human forms earlier.

Two turned around,she hadn't seen him for a while. She gave him a smile. "Hi. Big brother."

"Really? Two,do you really want to stay?" Zero asked.

"You know my answer to that. We have a special connection."

"Little sister. You have grown so much." Kid said. "And you don't have any symmetry anywhere! Your clothes have one design on the left side and another design on the right!"

"Gosh Kid,you haven't changed a bit." Two frowned.

"Dude,who are the two hotties next to you?" Zero asked. With that,Two slapped him in the face. A very hard bitch slap.

"They're his weapons. There's two of them,so they must be the same weapon. And the same design. Am I right?" Two asked.

Kid seemed dazzled. It was so dark,how could she see the design? _'I bet she didn't even look at my weapons,'_Kid thought.

"That's right. Did you have a look at them?" Kid asked.

"Not even once." She smirked.

Kid smiled. A sincere smile._ 'I really did miss my little sitter,'_he thought.

Two was wearing a unique shirt,made from one of her friends,it was baggy. Like her blue,purple,and white plaid jacket and her flares. Her black converse was barely visible. Her black "Nice Guys" (**A/N:In reference to Wong Fu Productions**) cap covered her black and purple streaked hair. Her eyes were sky blue,but Kid could have sworn...

Zero was wearing a blue shirt,blue jacket and jeans. He was also wearing a cap that covered his red hair (**A/N:I was thinking of Mail Jeevas from Death Note**) and had a ninja eating a cookie design. His eyes were a blue-green color.

"What have you been doing since you left?" Kid asked.

"Training. Matching soul wavelengths. Traveling." She paused to look at Kid closely. "You still have the lines. Talk about symmetry."

Kid's lower lip began to quiver. "I know! I'm a disgrace to our blood-line! I'll never be a great reaper! I should die!"He started whimpering. Tears trailed down his face and snot ran down his nose.

"Come on Kid! We all know you will be as great as your father some day!" Liz said,patting Kid's back.

_'Yes,he hasn't changed at all'_,Two thought. But that wasn't what brought a frown to her face. "You're going to tell him aren't you?"

Kid looked back up,wiping his tears and snot. He sighed. "Yes. I will have to. He thought you went missing all these years. Secretly,I've been hearing him cry for you,despite his usual happiness."

Two also sighed. "Then I guess,he'll be signing me up for the DWMA. Better get packing for my new dorm."

"Wait. How do you know he will sign you up for the DWMA?" Kid asked.

"It was one of the reasons I left. I love that academy. But,despite my age,he'll put me in to be trained with Zero."

"Wait! What? I'm going to go that academy too? I refuse!" Zero yelled at Two.

"As your miester,I command you to!" She yelled at Zero,then slapped the back of his head. "Besides,you're a Morpher. I go,you go."

"I guess you're right." Zero was scratching the back of his head. He hated it when Two slapped him.

"If we are going,I hope I'll see you there big brother." Before Kid could say anything,Two and Zero had jumped up onto the roof and disappeared for the night.

"Come on girls. We have to get another of dad's favorite coffee making powder and a carpet. The things we dropped most likely have been stolen." Kid,Liz,and Patty walked out of the dark,ominous alley.

The creepy moon,as red liquid was oozing out of it's mouth,smiled at them.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please Review!

Au revoir~!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm back! Long wait ends no more! Because I am here!

I will make up for my absence by doing a double update!

By the way...

Thank you:

Seagirl1357: For adding this story to your story alert and favorite stories list.

MKBunny: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert.

uponXchaos: For adding this to your story alert.

hetalia4ever: For adding this story to your story alert.

Special thanks to:

Shine! You are awesome! You read and reviewed all of my chapters.

Here's to you guys!

I do not own Soul Eater. I only own Kid's sister and the Morpher. Only because Atsushi Okubo let me.

Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The Truth

"Hi son! How you've been!" Lord Death waved at his son. Kid hadn't brought Liz and Patty with him. Funny enough,the things they dropped earlier wasn't stolen.

"Dad. I have something urgent to tell you."

"Well,I'm talking to Maka right now. I don't know. Are you okay with continuing with Maka here?" Lord Death asked.

"Of course father. She is my friend."

"Hi Kid." Maka waved at Kid from Lord Death's mirror.

"Hello Maka." Kid waved at her. Then turned to his father. "I have ran into Two tonight. This wasn't the first time. I had actually ran into her the first time yesterday. I know I should have told you,but I promised her."

Death was surprised with the words that had come out of his son's mouth. But,he had expected that Two would run into Kid sooner or later. "Really? Great! Now I can resign her up in the DWMA!" Kid's father chimed.

"Really? You ran into your little sister again? That's great! Did you guys get to talk?" Maka asked.

"Yes. We talked for quite a while. Seems like both of us stayed the same after all those years." Kid laughed in his head,seeing how she looked in the past and compared her to the present. The only thing that changed was her hair. Her white streaks of hair seemed to be replace by those purple streaks. And maybe her eye color,she used to have the same exact eyes as himself.

"So,was Zero with her? They disappeared together right?" Kid's father asked him.

"Zero? Is he her weapon? The Morpher?" Maka asked.

"Yes. Zero the Morpher was there with her. Apparently,they already have the connection." Kid remembered how Zero looked at his weapons and calling them hot. But,it was nothing compared to how he looked at Kid's sister. He was going to have to keep an eye on that boy.

"Wait. Lord Death. You said you were going to resign her into the DWMA,her weapon is too,right?" Maka asked. She didn't want Kid to know but,she really wanted to see someone that could have put up with Kid's OCD of symmetry at such a young age.

"Of course Maka! A Morpher has to stay with it's miester as much as possible. I hope you will be able to meet him and Two. See you later Maka!" Death waved.

"Bye Lord Death! Bye Kid!" Maka vanished from the mirror,smiling goodbye.

"Two already knows she'll have to move in the dorms. She and Zero will,I assume,be already packed." Kid turned and walked toward the exit.

"Kid. I just want you to know that,I knew where they have been living. They visit Death City once a month. I didn't want to catch them,because she might hate me even more than she already does."

Kid stopped right in his tracks. Then turned around to his father. "Why do you think she hates you? The only reason she went out into the world on her own is because she wanted to get stronger. So her father could be proud of her." Then he turned back and started towards the exit. "If anything,she should hate me."

V_(-.-)_V

"Hey Soul! I was just talking to Lord Death and Kid,and they said that the Morpher and it's miester are going to attend DWMA." Maka said,getting out of the bathroom. She was smiling at the news. During the conference about that,she knew she saw a slight happy smile on Kid's silent face.

"Great. I wanted to see what the great Morpher was capable of. I'll tell Black Star." Soul got up and walked towards the phone.

Maka immediately blocked the phone. "You guys are going to fight them? Do you remember when you battled Kid? You two almost died."

"Yeah. But we didn't die. Think of it. If Kid trained his sister then she is as crazy about symmetry as him."

"You have a point." Maka moved out of the way and let Soul call Black Star.

The two boys planned to skip class once again tomorrow.

Maka went into her bedroom. As she closed the door,she could have sworn that a black blob passed from her window to her bed. But when she checked,she found no trace and shrugged it off.

That girl,Two and her weapon Zero will definitely have a memorable first day.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Soul Eater. Only my OC's.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Greetings from Soul and Black Star

"They went off again?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah. I tried to stop them,but you know how Black Star is." Maka replied.

Today was the first day of Kid's sister and her weapon at the DWMA.

"Do you think they have a ref?"

"No. Not yet anyways."

V_(-.-)_V

"Don't ruin the school's symmetry. Also,your first class will be with Professor Stein. Please don't bite him."

Kid,Liz,and Patty were giving Two and Zero pointers for school. Kid was protective about his sister. And if she bit Stein like she used to when she was young,she'd be threatened to be dissected.

"Okay. Okay. I get what I'm supposed to do now. Besides,dad signed us up for all the same classes as you so you could keep a watch on us." Two said,waving her hands around.

"She's got a point Kid. Besides,if anything goes wrong her big brother will be there." Liz patted Kid on the head.

Kid sighed. "I guess you're right."

"YAHOO! IT'S ME! THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK STAR! I HAVE SURPASSED GOD!"

Two and Zero looked up,to see a blue haired muscular boy yelling on the roof.

"Oh no. Not now." Kid said. His left eye started twitching.

"Yahoo!" Black Star jumped off and landed on the ground,right in front of Two and Zero.

Kid was surprised of what came next.

"Wow! The one and only Black Star! I've heard about you. Nice to have your presence." Two smiled and held out her hand.

"Huh?" Everyone except Zero was confused. But,Black Star quickly got over it and shook Two's hand.

"Would you like my autograph? It's only 10 bucks!" Black Star asked.

"I wish I could-"Two started.

"You're here to fight her! What the hell?" There yelling and giving Black Star a choke hold,was a white haired boy with a black jacket and a headband,crimson eyes,and shark-like teeth.

"And the mighty Soul. This is going to be a great first day huh Zero?" Two said. At that moment,Soul had released Black Star.

"Yeah. And by the sound of it,a pretty fun one too."

"Wait. How do you know our names?" Soul was curious,it probably wasn't because the Kishin fight that she knew them. He knew that much.

"It's a long story." Two answered.

"So you're Kid's sister?" Black Star asked.

"You dress kind of like a guy." Soul smiled a scary yet cool grin.

"And you have red hair too!" With that,Black Star and Soul bursted into laughter.

Zero rose an eyebrow and Two rolled her eyes.

"Is there a point to this?" Kid asked.

"Right! I'm challenging you in a fight!" Black Star announced,pointing at Two.

"Hahaha! Hey Zero! Looks like someone wants to play!" Two said,in a childish voice.

"That's great for you Little Two." Zero patted Two on the head.

"What? We don't wanna play! Didn't you hear us?" Black Star yelled.

"We accept." Zero and Two said in unison.

Before Black Star could start,Two had given him a right hook. Zero had already given a cut on Soul's right cheek and left arm.

"Damnit!" Black Star and Soul said together. They had noticed that Kid's earlier observation was right. They were fast.

But this was only the beginning.

V_(-.-)_V

"Professor Stein! I have to ask you-" Maka started.

"Maka! Tsubaki! Come with me. Everyone else,stay in your seats." Stein rolled his chair out of the door,Maka and Tsubaki on his trail.

In no time,they were out in front of the school. Looking at a fight with-

"Two and Zero." Stein said in firm voice.

"You mean the Morpher and Kid's sister?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes. I feel bad that they're in that fight." Stein said.

"By they,do you mean,Black Star and Soul?" Maka asked.

Stein just kept his eyes on the fight. Maka knew,that meant yes.

V_(-.-)_V

"This is such a fun play date!" Two exclaimed.

So far,Black Star couldn't even touch Two. Soul could hardly get close to Zero.

_'They're faster than the last time,' _Kid thought.

"Fine! If you want to be fast,then I'll be fast! Speed Star!" Black Star was suddenly faster. But sadly,Two could keep up.

"Sorry! I own this game of tag!" Two kicked Black Star in every guys weak spot. Black Star automatically fell over and held in the tears while holding his hurt crotch.

Two looked at Zero,and they both nodded. They switched,and Zero turned into a smoke bomb.

Once the smoke cleared,Soul gaped at what stood in front of his eyes.

2 Black Stars.

V_(-.-)_V

"Eh? There's 2 of them!" Tsubaki said in confusion. Maka was also confused.

"Maka,can you see it?" Stein asked with a sly smile.

"See what?"

"The soul."

Maka concentrated hard,then opened her eyes. She could see it,2 souls were connected.

"The souls that are connected belong to Zero and Two." Stein explained. "This is what I meant by them a special connection. It's as they're only one soul. We are the only ones besides the 2 who knows who the real Black Star is."

Maka's eyes narrowed. Can Zero talk like Black Star too?

"Soul! Help the God out here!" Both Black Stars called at him. Two started to laugh in a childlike fashion. It reminded the group of Patty's actions.

"I-I don't know which one you really are!" Soul yelled furiously.

"What do you mean? It's me of course the great Black Star who had surpassed God!" They said together once again.

Yes. Zero was one of the very unique Morphers. The ones who could mimic someone entirely. The very last unique one.

"Make a good choice on who you choose to help." Two gave Soul advice. She pushed him closer to the 2 Stars.

Out of bad luck,Soul chose to defeat the real Black Star. Once Soul found out,all he could say was,"You're the real Black Star?"

Then Zero turned into a gun,that looked exactly like Liz and Patty in gun form. He was a chain gun,two guns connected by a chain.

"Soul Resonance!" Two and Zero said.

They shot them both,unconscious,for only seconds.

"Looks like it's over! Hope we can have a play date again!" Two exclaimed walking away. "Come on Zero! Stein!"

The Morpher changed back into his human form. "No one ever has a play date with us again Little Two." Zero said adjusting his hat.

"Wait a minute! We aren't done yet!" It was Black Star.

"Black Star you're hurt!" Tsubaki was helping Black Star up.

Two stopped. "Just to let you know,I went easy on you. Because you didn't have your weapon. Be glad you didn't die." Two had said this in a scary serious and firm voice. Then she continued walking.

"There goes Little Two,here comes Serious Two." Zero muttered under his breath.

V_(-.-)_V

"You guys are idiots. You're hurt!" Maka said giving Soul a Maka Chop.

"If your concerned about us being hurt...STOP HURTING US!" Soul yelled.

Maka was about to yell back,but she caught Kid's unusual blank expression.

"Kid? Kid? Kid!" Maka shook him at the last 'Kid' she had said.

"Maka,what are you doing?" He pried Maka's hands off of his shoulders.

"Good. You're alive. You seem...Out of character." Maka tried to say politely.

"He's been like that since that talk with his sister. When he's home-" Liz tried to explain.

"Liz! I told you to not talk about it!" Kid yelled in a stern voice.

"Kid smiles like a maniac~! He's happy to see his little sister~!" Patty finished for Liz. "That's what you were gonna say,huh sis~!" She smiled as usual.

"Damnit Patty!" Kid yelled louder.

"Well,I'm happy that you're happy Kid." Maka gave him a genuine smile.

"Yeah. Now I know where she gets her maniac-like brain from." Soul said.

"I actually am curious." Tsubaki said out loud.

"About what?" Kid asked.

"You have some white hair,she doesn't. You said it's impossible for you to dye your lines. And her eyes are sky blue,a completely different color than yours. How is it possible for her?"

Everyone looked curiously at Kid. "I really don't know." Was Kid's response. "I guess if you want to find out,you'll have to ask her."

* * *

><p>Au revoir!<p>

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! I'm back! I actually have been going crazy on the 23. Apparently,my gf got sick. I absolutely freaked and... yeah. I'm over protective.

Anyways,

Thanks to:

NuclearSquirrel : For adding this as your favorite story and story alert lists!

Wolfswelpe : For adding this to your story alert and favorite story list!

sk8lyn123 : For adding this to your favorite story list!

gurlindacornr : For adding this story to your story alert!

Padfoot's Pawprint : For adding this to your story alert!

Special thanks to:

Shine! I know we talked about her,but if it seems my plan is taking way too long... Tell me!

Gingiie666! Here's what you've been waiting for!

Thanks you guys!

Now on to the story!

I do not own Soul Eater. Yet.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Getting to know them

"So you work here now Stein?" Two asked.

Zero and Two were sitting next to Stein,Stein in the middle of them. All eyes were on them,the new kids.

"Yes. If it weren't for your father I'd be experimenting right now."

"Why do we have to sit next to you again?" Zero asked. He hated teachers. They weren't exactly fun to him.

Stein sighed. "Lord Death made it clear to all the teachers that have you both to keep a close eye on you. Knowing you 2 well enough,I informed the teachers that you both are very mischievous. This is the only way to keep you guys out of trouble."

"I kind of like it! I finally get to go to this academy! It's my life's dream come true!" Two's eyes sparkled as well as her shining smile.

"Then why did you run away from it?" Zero muttered. He was covering his face with his forearms,falling asleep.

A book hit Zero on the head.

Zero's head was out from under. "What the hell Two! I don't have to be treated this way!"

"I wouldn't have to do that if you weren't thinking what you were thinking!"

"Well,what was I thinking?"

"Wait a minute. I forgot. You have no brain!"

"ENOUGH!" Stein yelled. "If all Morphers and their miester's were like this,I'm glad there's only 1 left!"

The room went quiet,for what felt like years. Two broke the silence.

"Wow. That was the most amazing awkward silence ever."

Then suddenly the room was bursting with laughter. Once the bell rang,Zero and Two ran out.

V_(-.-)_V

"Where are those 2! We were supposed to escort them to their dorm!" Kid,Liz,and Patty were walking all over the school. No matter where they looked,they couldn't find them.

"Dont worry Kid! I'm sure we'll find them sooner or later!" Liz said with a usual slap on the back.

"I highly doubt it. She used to love playing hide-and-go seek when we were younger." Kid could remember that memory like it was yesterday. He would spend hours but would never find her. Two would then be under her covers on her bed,giggling and saying,"I win!"

"I know! I know!" Patty yelled. She then ran down the stairs.

"Patty! Wait for us!" Liz called and ran after her. Kid following.

V_(-.-)_V

"Why the hell are you guys here? Kid's been looking for you 2 everywhere!" Soul yelled. They were in the middle of the desert,but not far from Death City. Soul and Maka had finally found Two and Zero,whom were sunbathing.

Two lifted her glasses up,stopped chewing on her gum. "Why the hell should you guys care?" She then put her glasses back down,continued chewing her gum,and put her hands behind her head. Two was wearing a black tank top that was quite large for her (Obviously,Zero's) and capris. She had black flip-flops,purple shades,and a purple beach fold-up chair. She was currently chewing at what seemed like black gum.

Zero was wearing no shirt at all,just his blue swim shorts. His 6-pack abs was making Maka blush like crazy. I mean sure,she's seen Soul without a shirt but this was another guy. Zero had blue shades on,blue flip-flops,and a blue beach fold-out chair.

They were both under a rainbow colored umbrella.

"Zero put a shirt on!" Maka yelled,burying her face in Soul's back. Soul had a hint of pink in his cheeks as Maka held on tighter to him and became closer to him.

Two laughed and slapped Zero's abs,making Zero smile. "Nah! Zero leave yourself shirtless! You look great babe!"

Zero then grabbed a lock of Two's hair and smelt it. "Oh God! You smell like strawberries! That's delicious sweetie!"

Soul and Maka exchanged "What the Hell!" faces.

"You look like a beach angel!" Zero exclaimed. (**A.N.:Reference to that T.V. commercial.**)

"I must be dizzy because I just fell for you!" Two exclaimed back. Maka and Soul couldn't believe this,did Two and Zero really...Love each other?

"Um...Are you guys okay?" Maka asked.

Two and Zero stopped laughing. "Well,yeah. We're just used to acting like a couple. Where ever we go people ask us if we're 'going out'. We say no,and they look disappointed."

"So,we ammuse them. As well as ourselves." Zero said.

"So,this was all just an act?" Soul asked. Zero and Two nodded at them. Both Soul and Maka's face got red from embarrassment.

"So,we going or not?" Two was now standing up. The things they had set up were magically gone.

"W-Where the hell are those beach equipment of yours?" Maka asked.

Two held up a little box in her hands,smiling a cute little smile. "The newest in technology."

"Are you guys going to walk back?" Soul asked.

Zero threw Two's jacket at her,as well as her jeans. In a flash,Two was in her usual attire.

"Nah. We have a so-called ride." Zero said before changing into a ninja knife. Two immediately caught him and put him into a little belt made for weapons.

"And what is this,so-called ride?" Soul asked with a raised eyebrow.

Two pulled out another one of her boxes. With a push of a button,a scooter appeared before them. It was a pure black scooter,you could see a design of Lord Death's mask on the front.

"A scooter?" Soul asked.

"Well,I admit it's not as nice as Beezlebub. But Daisy is just as good for me." Two said.

"Daisy? You name your scooter?" Soul asked.

"You name your motorcycle." Two said in defense.

Soul was suprised. No one knew he named his bike. Not even Maka. "Touché." Without another word,Soul rode off.

Two was right "behind" him. Or should I say above?

V_(-.-)_V

"Patty! You said she would be out here! This place is totally vacant!" Kid was having a headache. They were on the first step of the stairs of Shibusin Academy.

"Kid,calm down! Patty has never let you down!" Liz said.

"I know! But I was supposed to keep my eyes on her! My father's going to kill me! No worse! He won't allow me to be a grim reaper!" Kid was squatting down,pulling on his hair.

"There they are! There! There!" Pointed up at the air. _'Just like Kid's skateboard,Two's scooter flies too.'_ Liz thought.

Two turned the scooter back into the box and was falling dangerously down to the ground. She took Zero out and the ninja knife glowed.

Two's feet was placed softly on the ground,while Zero turned back into his human form.

"Where the hell have you 2 been? I told you guys specifically that you have to wait for us after school!" Kid yelled at Two. Two just blinked at him,as if not absorbing any word.

"Uh...Am I the only one who saw Zero turn into a parachute?" Liz asked.

Kid sighed. "Zero is a Morpher,Liz. That would explain that."

"Ha ha. Riiiiiiight." Liz rubbed the back of her necked,embarrassed.

"Sorry Kid. We were just out trying to absorb the sun. No harm,no done,right?" Zero said,his hands behind his head.

Kid growled,making Zero gulp,and Two fight back a laugh.

"Wha-What?" Zero stuttered,dripping his hands.

"NO HARM! NO DONE! I WAS RUNNING AROUND THE SCHOOL LOOKING FOR YOU GUYS,DAMNIT!" Kid yelled. He was enraged. The once black pupils were now,red flames. But that all changed once Kid heard his little sister chuckle.

It was a cute little chuckle,that anyone would have thought was a child's.

"What?" Kid asked.

She looked up. Her eyes were closed,but she gave a smile that shone,and her head was tilted to the left. "I was just thinking about how you used to not swear. Before,you said,'Doughnuts'! instead of 'Damnit'. I guess people change." Two said shrugging.

Kid was shocked. "Instead of 'Shit'..."

"You used to say 'Shoot'." Two answered.

"How about 'Crap'?" Liz asked.

"'Carpet'."

"Bitc-" Soul asked.

"'Bitter'."

"'Fu-" Patty asked.

"'French toast'. Is that all?" Two asked.

They all looked at Kid.

"Tha-That was all correct. But that all changed..." Kid looked at the ground.

"Once I left right?" Two asked.

Kid nodded.

"Well. Change is part of life. Sometimes you can't stop it,'cause it's already too late. And if you do stop the change,consider yourself lucky." Two said,making Kid look up.

That sounded so familiar to him. Someone he used to talk to,who was in his life,had said that. His... "Mom."

Everyone turned their head at Kid. Two smiled.

_'He has remembered.'_ Two thought.

_'Well,no duh! It is his mom!'_ Zero thought back.

_'Oh! Shut up!'_

"So,you remember. Good to know that your memory is as good as the air we breathe." Two turned her heel so that she was facing the town. "Shall we be going then?"

V_(-.-)_V

"Since you refused to sleep in the mansion,we got you a nice dorm." Kid opened the door,revealing the nicest dorm Two and Zero had ever seen.

"Hmph. Well,okay. I do like it." Two said.

The kitchen contained an oak table with matching 4 oak chairs. The fridge was huge and made of steel. The sink was about half the size of the bathtub. A basket full of fruits were set to the right. There were 5 cabinets above the kitchen counter,and 5 under it.

The living room looked more like a game room. A glass coffee table,there were 3 black plush couches with 2 black pillows on each side of the coffee table,there was a huge flat screen T.V.,there was a pool table,a foosball table,a huge shelf of games on the right side of the T.V.,a PS3,a X-BOX 360,and 4 controllers for each game box. There was also a DVD/VCR player.

Zero and Two had to admit,this was a paradise for them as teens.

"If you like this,check out your rooms!" Liz exclaimed.

As told,they both hurried to their rooms.

Zero's was the second one down the hall after the bathroom. Two's followed after.

They looked at each other and shrugged,both opening their doors at the same time.

Two's room was painted purple with black stripes. There was 2 bedside tables on each side of her bed and the same purple lamps on it. Across the room,was a walk-in closet. Her bags of everything was placed there. A work table with a huge mirror and laptop was placed in front of the wall farthest to the door,a book shelf next to it. There was a bay window that had a beautiful view of the rest of the city. A lavender couch that was also a fold up bed was placed on the opposite wall. The bed sheet was just like her walls,and had an icon of her father's mask.

The same was in Zero's bedroom. But his walls were blue,the bed sheet like his walls and the couch was a sky blue.

"KID!" They both yelled from their rooms.

Kid hurried down the hall. Seeing both with crossed arms.

"You already know we can't sleep apart. So why did you give us separate rooms?" They said in unison.

"I thought you guys were done with that. I mean,you already have the connection." Kid said in defense.

"Wait. You guys sleep in the same room? Why?" Liz asked.

"The last time we didn't,Kid almost got a bad haircut." Two said.

"Really? I wish I could have seen that!" Liz whined.

"Liz! You don't know how dreadful that would be! My hair wouldn't be symmetrical!"

"Well! That's why I wanted to see that!"

Liz and Kid started to argue,and Patty (as always) was giggling at the scene before her.

"Will you just put Zero's bed and mine in one room?" Two yelled.

"Fine! Just sleep in the mansion for tonight. Everything of Zero's will be in your room by tomorrow." Kid said,glaring at Zero. _'If he even thinks of doing anything to Two,he will be dead in less than a second.'_

Zero caught his eyes and asked,"What? What now?"

Kid shook his head. "Just a thought." He looked at Liz and Patty. "Take them to the mansion,give them the room with the bunk bed."

Two and Zero's face lit-up at that.

"A bunk bed! That's totally awesome!" Zero exclaimed.

"Yeah! A bunk bed,I've always wanted one! Way cool!" Two exclaimed.

"Okay then. We'll see you there Kid. Hopefully." Liz said before leading them out of the apartment.

They all heard Kid's cries of happiness about Two agreeing with sleeping at the mansion once they were out of the apartment.

_'This is going to be a looooooong night.'_ Two thought.

V_(-.-)_V

"No way! I've always wanted to go to Paris,France! The place for romance!" Liz fluttered her eyes,looking up,and had her hands together up to her chest.

Patty giggled. "You've been watching too much chick flicks sis!"

"Well,it IS the place for romance. Where ever we went,we saw couples. Holding hands,hugging,kissing,making-out,etc." Two said.

"Someone single could get lonely there." Zero said before stuffing his mouth with spaghetti.

They were all currently in the dining room of the mansion. Two saw it exactly how she remembered it. So did Zero. Huge,wasn't even enough to describe it.

Though,on the outside you couldn't tell. That's because Lord Death had disguised it as an abandoned building. He doesn't want anything happening to anyone inside.

"Yeah. But,you'll find your love there! Your true love there! Didn't that happen for you guys? Didn't you guys like kiss or something? Do romantic stuff there?" Liz asked. Her food was completely untouched. And she was the one who had insisted on spaghetti,because Kid didn't like how asymmetrical spaghetti got.

Two shook her head. "Zero and I are just friends Liz."

"Then did you guys find love at least?" Liz pleaded for the answer.

Zero laughed. "Well. There were those totally hot girls that kept looking at me. One of them even asked me out. In that cute French accent too."

Liz's eyes twinkled with interest. "What did you say?"

"I turned them down." Zero said as if it wasn't unusual. Yes,it was unusual. What guy would turn down a girl he thought was hot? Well,Zero apparently.

Liz's face fell. "You...What?"

"I said thanks. But no thanks."

Tears started to stream down from Liz's eyes and her lip quivered. "HOW COULD YOU TURN DOWN LOVE LIKE THAT! YOU'RE A MONSTER! WHY?" She continued going on and on about how a heart is precious and shouldn't be broken. Her tears getting on her food.

Patty wasn't even paying attention. She was slurping down the spaghetti down like a child. The mess of spaghetti sauce on her face even made her look like a child.

Two on the other hand was poking at her food. She had one arm on the table,and a hand on her check. She looked bored. Or as if something was bothering her.

Zero wasn't even trying to listen to Liz any more after a couple of minutes. He got up and took his finished plate to the sink.

"HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU BOY!" Liz yelled. But Zero had already went through the doors and was already in the kitchen. Liz blinked,then wiped away her tears. "God. I'm a total wierdo aren't I Patty?" Liz said quietly,looking down at her plate of barely touched and totally soaked spaghetti.

"No you aren't." This voice was gentler than the high and perky voice of the younger twin. Liz looked up. Two had a gentle smile on. "You're you." Two said. "You shouldn't be ashamed of that. I really think it's cool of you to be yourself."

"She's wught sus." Patty said with her mouthful. She gave a smile full of spaghetti and teeth.

"You guys think so?"

"Absolutely. No one can compete with you at being you,Liz."

Patty gulped down the last of her spaghetti and smiled. "Yeah sis! You're the best you YOU could be!" She got up onto the table and stroke a pose as if she was going to fight. Her usual crazed face on. "And if anyone disagrees...I'LL TAKE THEM ON!

The three girls shared a laughing moment.

Two got up,her plate was suddenly empty. "Okay. So,I'll see you guys in the morning." She disappeared to the kitchen like Zero had.

"Yeah. I see why Kid's so protective over her. She's a good kid. Don't you think so Patty?" Liz looked over to her sister.

"Yeah! I like her! She told me that she likes giraffes!" Patty exclaimed.

Liz laughed at this. It's been awhile since her younger sister had a friend that really understood her. She hadn't got a friend since...Their image and sound of their voices was still fresh in their brain. "That's good Patty. Now let's get you cleaned up." Liz took her plate with her as she went to the kitchen,Patty following with her plate in her hands.

_'She's just like Kid. You never know what to expect.'_ Liz thought.

Little did they know,Kid had arrived during a particular part of their convo and was listening.

V_(-.-)_V

"She's quite crazy. I really don't understand how you could get along so well with her. Of course,I'm not trying to offend her." Zero said as he leapt onto the top bunk.

"She's really nice." Two said settling onto the lower bunk.

They both had already went through the procedures of keeping good hygiene.

"But seems like she got crazier as years passed."

"I bet she doesn't even remember us."

This quieted them both down. Zero was the first to break the silence.

"Of course she wouldn't. We can still read their minds. Guess we're natural born actors. Our British accents are still etched into their minds. I only used one of my forms the whole entire time we were with them. The ninja sword." Zero pulled his blanket up to his chest and yawned.

"Yeah. You're right." Two readied her bed and turned the light off. "Night Zero."

"Night Two."

"Hope you'll be the very first person I see in the morning." They said in unison.

Kid sighed. He heard every word. Every detail. Ninja sword? They met Liz and Patty before? He wanted to cheek on Two and Zero to see if they were comfortable. But,there was no point hearing that they had gone to sleep. Kid slouched uncomfortably to his room,where he would sulk some more.

2 certain people went out to a bar that night. Let's just say,they were pissed and decided to settle things.

* * *

><p>Remember,reviews are bubbles!<p>

Au revoir!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my peeps! I'm back! Missed me?

It's alright.

Thank you to:

PrankK1ng: Thanks for adding this as your favorite story and me as your favorite author!

Special thanks to:

NuclearSquirrel : Thanks. My girlfriend thought it be a good use of the commercial.

Inugami-chan : Thanks for adding this to your story alert,your favorite stories list,and me as your favorite author! Thanks for the review!

And to anonymous: I try my best to check everything I write. I absolutely hate when people misspell things. I get very frustrated. Thanks for the review! Whoever you are!

Thank you guys!

Now on to what you have been waiting for!

I do not own Soul Eater because I messed up on the paperwork.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Running Away Won't Help You

Kid woke up the next morning wanting to make Zero fall off the bunk bed. But when he got to the room,the bed was empty,it looked as if no one had even slept there that night. Well,if it wasn't the note on the lower bunk.

The note said:

**Hey Kid,**

**We left early this morning about 6 to be exact.**

**Thanks for everything.**

**Two and Zero.**

So,they left before he even got up. Sad.

V_(-.-)_V

"It's almost time for class to start. Are you sure you want to keep waiting 'till they walk through those doors Kid?" Maka asked.

"Sleep at 8,wake up to go to school by 8! Is that so hard? No! Why didn't you just go to sleep!" Kid looked at Maka,stopping from yelling at Patty and Liz about going to the bar and getting drunk. "Yes I'm sure. I just want to see their faces. I made even more arrangements to their rooms. They each have their own mini-fridge next to their bed. And their bed reclines." Kid said a matter-of-factly.

"What? I'm freaking moving in then!" Soul said,jumping up from his spot on the ground.

"MAKA CHOP!" A book connected with Soul's skull. Soul was unconcious for a few seconds.

"Fuck Maka!" Soul said rubbing the top of his head.

The doors of the academy flew open and the heat from outside came in. In came Two and Zero,wearing black sunglasses.

"What's with the shades?" Soul asked.

"Just felt like wearing it." Two answered. She looked at the hungover Patty and Liz,smiling. "Ah. Seems like someone went drinking out last night."

Patty groaned uncomfortably.

"Ssssshhhhh. Too much noise. Too much quick movement." Liz said holding her index finger to her lips. Then fell into Kid's arm.

Kid's face was getting hot and his heart beated to fast and loud for him to think clearly. "L-Liz. Get-Get up!"

Liz held her index finger to Kid's lips. "Ssssshhhh. Quiet,love. Just carry me to class."

Her fingers smelt like vodka and gin. _'Why the hell would Liz drink such strong alcohol? Wait! Did she just call me love?' _

Before anyone knew it,Liz had passed out along with Patty.

"YAHOO! I THE GODLY BLACK STAR HAVE NOW ARRIVED! BASK MY GLORY!" Black Star jumped in front of Two. Glaring at her. "Oh. It's you."

Two seemed amused about this. A smirk was spread across her face. "Good morning to you too."

"Black Star! You could have slowed down for me!" Tsubaki panted once she was in front of the group. Her hands on her knees and sweat dripping down from her forehead.

"WELL! WE DID JUST COME FROM THE DESERT TSUBAKI! WE WOULD HAVE BEEN LATE FOR CLASS!"

"Pft. Like that would change anything. You ditch class anyway." Maka said.

Tsubaki straightened up and extended her hand toward Two. "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Tsubaki."

Two took it and shook. "I'm Death the Kid Two. But I officially go with the name Two." Then she pointed to the person next to her. "And this is my idiot partner,Zero. The last Morpher in the world. Though,I bet you already knew that."

Tsubaki nodded. "Yeah. You're brother has said many things about you."

Two glanced at Kid,who was still trying to figure out a way to carry both his weapons. "Oh really. Like what?"

"Heheh. Nothing to worry about really. All of them compliments you." Tsubaki chuckled.

Zero smiled at her. "Hm. You're quite beautiful. You look familiar too. What happens to be your last name?"

"Nakatsukasas. Does it ring a bell to you?"

"Ah! Your brother was the Demon Sword,am I correct?"

Tsubaki nodded sadly.

"Then ,I feel terrible for your loss." Zero placed a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder. "If anything,your beauty must have been from within. A flower blooms in the midnight. An ugly seam,yes. But,if you spend your night with it you'll see..." He placed his hand under Tsubaki's chin,lifting it so that their eyes met,even if Tsubaki couldn't see them. "How beautiful it is."

Now it was Tsubaki's turn to be embarrassed. Her face was pink,but so was Black Star's instead red in fury. Soul held his arm,knowing of Black Star's little crush that had been growing over the years. Maka was shocked and touched by Zero's words. Kid wasn't falling for the act. Two yawned as if it was boring to her.

Zero chuckled before releasing her and turning his heel. "See you guys later. Hope seeing my flower again."

Two and Zero walked down the hall. Once they turned the corner,the group erupted in noise. Well,less noise than usual because Liz and Patty were knocked out.

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS! HE CAN'T TALK LIKE THAT TO YOU TSUBAKI!" Black Star yelled at her.

Tsubaki blinked before asking. "Why? Why can't he do that?"

"HE JUST CAN'T OKAY!"

"Calm down Black Star." Soul said grabbing his arm.

"FUCK OFF SOUL!" He pulled his arm away. "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! LIFE ALWAYS GOES YOUR WAY! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M SICK OF THIS!" Black Star stomped out of the building.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki ran after him.

"I think that was really sweet of him."

Soul turned his head to see Maka looking down the hall Zero and Two walked down. Pink dusted her cheeks. "Huh?"

"What Zero said. I-I would be happy if a guy did that to me. Though,as you said,poetry isn't cool." She laughed quietly. "But,it is romantic for someone to say something like that. Something that speaks to the heart."

Soul's heart clenched at this. He was never the romantic type. Seeing Maka this way,he knew that he wasn't right for Maka. Maka deserved someone better than him.

And Maka was never a romantic,her being one now meant a lot. It made half of Soul's soul turn dark.

"Don't be fooled." A voice brought Soul back to reality. It was Kid.

"Fooled?" Maka asked.

"That was all probably Two's sayings."

"How can you tell?" Soul asked.

"No one can ever know. But they can read each other's minds. The possibility is high."

"So,the words he said weren't real?" Maka asked quietly.

"Oh. They were real. They just weren't from the heart. He's too into my little sister to do such thing." He said grimacing.

"Into your sister? Huh. I wouldn't be surprised. She is cute." Soul said crossing his arms. Maka and Kid gave him a death glare. He held up his hands in defense. "Only speaking the truth man." He then smirked. He loved getting over-protective parents such as Spirit angry. _'Let's see how Kid handles it.' _"Hm. You know. Now that I think about it,I'm thinking about asking her to the movies tomorrow. What do you think guys?"

Let's just say,Soul was in a trashcan with multiple cuts and bruises when he was found and taken to Nygus.

V_(-.-)_V

"BLACK STAR!"

"GO AWAY!"

Tsubaki tackled him to the ground,pinning his wrists above his head. "No. You know you can tell me everything. So,why can't you tell me this little thing?"

"Tsubaki."

Tears trailed down from her face. "I-It just,it hurts. Seeing that you can't trust me anymore." She released Black Star,getting up and looking away.

"Tsubaki. Don't go."

Tsubaki turned around. Black Star wiped the tears off of her face. "I do trust you Tsubaki. I guess I just got..."

"Jealous?"

"No. That's not the word. I mean we're only friends right?"

Tsubaki's heart clenched at that word. Friends. "Yes. We are nothing but friends. Best friends." What Tsubaki didn't realize is that once she said that,Black Star felt as if he was just punched in the face. No. Punched in the heart.

"Yeah. I was over-protective. Possessive. I know I shouldn't be but,you're my weapon. And only mine's. Got that?" Black Star said.

Tsubaki's face lit-up at the words 'only mine's'. "Yeah. I'm only yours."

They went back to the Academy using Speed Star. Black Star was carrying Tsubaki all the way there.

V_(-.-)_V

"So. Why are you 2 wearing shades?" Stein said,adjusting his glasses.

"Felt like it. It's hot today,don't you agree Stein?" Two said.

"Yes. But this academy has AC. Of course you knew that." Stein said,lighting his cigarette.

"Hmph. Who cares,this makes us look even cooler than we already are. If that's possible,which it is!" Two exclaimed. Zero snickered at Two's usual energetic personality.

"You saying cool,reminds me of at the back there." Everyone looked at Soul,whom you all knew and expected him to be sleeping. Of course he was.

Maka looked up from her book. "What?"

"Eater. Wake up." Stein said.

Maka shook her head and closed her book.

"Uh oh." Everyone said in union,except for Two and Zero.

"Maka..."

"Maka. That isn't necessary." Stein sweat dropped.

"CHOP!" Her book came down on Soul's head and everyone flinched at the sound.

"Oh Maka." Stein shook his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?" Soul yelled at Maka,rubbing the back of his head. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Tch. Idiots are hard to kill."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

They started to argue. Loudly.

Two turned to Professor Stein. "Are they always like this?"

"More or less,yes."

Two looked at Zero. "C'est drôle tu ne crois pas zéro?"

Zero sighed. "Pas tout le monde s'entend bien comme nous, Deux."

Two nodded. "Mais ils ferais un bon couple."

Everyone was silent at their words. Obviously,they weren't speaking English.

Zero laughed. "Je suis d'accord."

"English please." A boy from the back said.

They both shook their heads. "When we have time we'll tell you." They said in union.

Their voice seemed so fluent with eachother,no one could tell which one was Zero's and which one was Two's.

Stein cleared his throat. "Maka,Soul,Kid,Patty,Liz,Tsubaki,Black Star,Two,and Zero. Lord Death wants you at the Death Room. Now go before I-"

"Dissect us. Whatever Stein." Two and Zero said once again in union,getting up.

"I don't like your group tone. Too bad I can't dissect you without Shinigami-sama killing me."

"Whatever." The called students went out of the classroom and headed to the Death Room.

V_(-.-)_V

"Why hello everyone! Thank you for coming here!" Lord Death waved at them,Spirit next to him as usual.

"Good morning Lord Death!" Maka,Liz,and Tsubaki bowed.

"Ohayoo Gozaimas Shinigami-samaaa~!" Patty singsonged.

"Good morning Lord Death." Soul muttered getting elbowed by Maka.

"Morning father." Kid waved.

Two and Zero were way behind the group.

"Hey dad!" Two exclaimed.

"Good morning Lord Death." Zero smiled and waved.

"Oh Zero. You can call me uncle." Lord Death said kindly.

"Yes,I know Lord Death. But I would like to greet you more formally."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

Two ran up and sat down on her father's throne. Zero followed and sat on the armrest.

"So,why'd you call us here?"

"Right! Right!" He then turned to his lovely daughter and the Morpher. "I would like to send you both to a mission at California,Las Vegas next week."

Two smiled brightly. "All right!"

"But I'm sending your brother and his friends with you guys."

"WHAT!"

Everyone but Zero flinched at Two's explosion.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I CAN HANDLE THIS ALL ON MY OWN! I DON'T NEED ANYONE BUT ZERO WITH ME!"

"Yes but...Reah wouldn't like it." Lord Death said sadly.

Everyone noticed how tense Zero,Two,Kid,and Spirit had become after Lord Death said that name.

"WHO'S REAH?" Black Star askyelled.

"SHUT UP!" Two yelled. "AND I DO NOT NEED A BABY-SITTER!"

"He won't be your baby-sitter. He will be watching after you." Spirit said.

"SAME DIFFERENCE!"

"Ah...You remind so much of Maka when she was younger. YOU ARE SO CUTE! I JUST WANT TO SQUEEZE YOU AND HUG YOU!" Spirit hugged Two tightly.

Two's expression softened. _'Spirit is so funny. He remembers when Maka was a kid.'_

"Papa! Stop! You're going to kill her!" Maka prying Spirit's fingers off of Two.

"Sorry. I just...I LOVE MAKA THE MOST!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Spirit laid on the ground with a book-shaped dent on his head. Two straightened up.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Eh. I just want to get over the business at hand." She turned to her father. "I will not go along with him watching me." Two said with clenched teeth.

"But... Reah..." Lord Death said with sad eyes.

"UGH! YOU'RE ALWAYS USING THAT NAME AGAINST ME!" She stood up and walked towards the entrance/exit. "Fine. Let them come. But don't expect me to listen to Kid." The doors slammed shut,everyone except the Morpher jumping at the sound.

Zero rubbed his neck at what his miester had just done and said. "I'll... I'll go get her." With that,he ran out the Death Room.

"She's right you know. You always use her name against them." A familiar voice said. Then,out of the shadows,Stein rolled in.

"I know." Lord Death said.

"WHO IS REAH?" Black Star yelled.

"REAH! WHY REAH? WHY?" Spirit cried onto the floor.

"So,Reah's just another one of my dad's whores?" Maka asked.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER! YOU BARELY KNOW HER!" Kid yelled at Maka.

Everyone stared with disbelief at Kid (except Stein and Shinigami-sama).

Kid blinked a few times,then recovered from his freak out. "Ah... I'm sorry Maka. It's just-I'm sorry." He shook his head in shame.

"How do you know this,Reah?" Maka asked.

Stein gave a gentle smile. "We're old friends. She graduated right after I did." Stein shook his head,still with a smile on. "Her thoughts were as outrageous as they could get. Of course,she was also your mom's best friend."

Maka's eyes widened. She had just called one of her mom's best friend a whore. _'I am turning into an idiot aren't I?'_ "Wha-What?" Was all she could manage to say.

Stein nodded. "Reah helped hook up Spirit and Kami." He shook his head. "She only saw the good side of people. That's why she was one of the most popular kids at school."

"Wait." Soul said. "She hooked up him," He pointed his thumb at the wailing Spirit. "With her best friend?"

Stein nodded. "Like I said,only good side." He lit his cigarette. "I bet if she got to know you,she wouldn't even care about your white hair,your shark-like teeth,and red eyes. Once you ask if she notices those things,she seems surprised. But,quickly recovers and says that you look the best." Stein laughed. "That girl didn't even know I had gray hair until I graduated and told her the color of my hair."

"Huh? Was she blind or something?" Soul asked.

Stein shook his head once more. "Nah. She just didn't think appearances mattered. She always set aside people's looks and went straight to personality."

"Kami wasn't so controlling and was fun around her. Azusa wouldn't be so tense,and Marie would stand up for herself." Spirit said. "Justin would always take his earphones off when she talked,Sid and Nygus thought of her as a sister. And Stein wouldn't talk about dissections!"

Everyone gasped at the last statement and turned to Stein.

He shrugged and smiled. "She was very convincing. And,no one liked it when she's angry."

"Do you remember the time she got a B for science?" Spirit asked.

Stein and Spirit looked off to side,shivering at the memory.

"But,other than that,she was really great." Stein said with an honest smile.

"She sounds really nice." Tsubaki said with a smile.

Lord Death still had sad eyes. "Yes." He looked off to the side. "She was..." He whispered.

V_(-.-)_V

"IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!" Her fist hit the brick wall once again. The wall already had millions of large holes. Only leaving traces on the ground and the dust on her bloody knuckles. "HE'S ALWAYS TRUSTING HIM BUT NOT ME!" Her fist was brought to the wall again. The sound of cracking was sickening,the cracking of bricks against powerful fists that is.

"Two-"

"WE'VE BEEN ALONE FOR MOST OF OUR LIVES! AND TRAVELING AROUND THE WORLD NOT TO MENTION!"

**Crack.**

Zero winced. _'I feel bad... For the wall.' _"Two you-"

"UGH! IT JUST MAKES ME MAD THAT I AM NOT TRUSTWORTHY ENOUGH FOR HIM!"

"TWO!"

Two turned around,Zero grabbing her wrists. He looked sternly at her knuckles. It was beat up and bloody. "You shouldn't hurt yourself like this."

In a few seconds,her knuckles looked clean and untouched as ever. She rose an eyebrow. "Better?"

Zero nodded then let go of her wrists. "Can you hear them out please?"

Two opened her mouth to speak,but Zero clasped his hand over it.

"Just listen to me,'kay?" Zero asked. Two nodded. "Your brother's been missing you. Missing you for 10/11 years. And your dad feels his pain. He's lost 4 people,remember?"

Two pushed Zero's hand away gently,and bit her lip. "I... Okay."

Zero smiled. "Good. And you'll listen to Kid too,Two."

"What?"

"Well,you have to make up for this wall." Zero gestured to the wall. "It's aura is now off." He cupped Two's cheek. "And so is yours Two. You know that dark colors aren't good. Even if your favorite color is purple."

Two cupped Zero's cheek. "And I know you don't like aura's that are off. So... I'll do it."

They released each other,and Zero smiled. "Excellent! Now your aura's back to pink!"

Two laughed. "Well,okay then. Can we please go home?" Two asked.

Zero nodded.

V_(-.-)_V

"Kid,don't feel bad. At least she let us go with her!" Maka exclaimed. She didn't understand how Kid felt. Of course,neither did Black Star but we all know he's incapable of many things.

Tsubaki smiled. "Yes. And you should be thankful about that."

Everyone bickered in agreement. While Soul,was staring off into space.

_'There's something familiar about those 2. Though,I can't put my finger on it.'_

"Ah! That's right! We haven't given them a proper introduction!" Maka said. So like Maka,to always be proper.

Soul snorted. "She already knows me."

Maka raised a book menacingly.

Soul's eyes widened. "But I can introduce myself anyways."

Maka put the book away and nodded.

"I THE GODLY BLACK STAR DOES NOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! I AM A STAR AND EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!"

"How can they not? All you talk about is yourself. I bet,you can't go a day without talking about yourself." Soul smirked at the thought. Black Star never backed down on a challenge.

Black Star's eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge?"

Soul shrugged,smirk still in place. "Maybe."

"OH! IT'S ON!" Black Star held his hand out. "YOU'LL OWE ME $1,000 DOLLARS WHEN TOMORROW'S OVER!"

Soul shook Black Star's hand. "Or you'll owe ME $1,000 dollars."

"PFT! YEAH RIGHT!"

Maka tapped Soul's shoulder. Soul turned around,and Maka gave him 2 thumbs up. "We're all rooting for you. Even Tsubaki. She says Black Star doesn't want any help from her whatsoever."

Soul smirked and took Maka's hand. "Yeah. I won't let you guys down." He looked over his shoulder,to see Black Star striking a pose and talk about himself. "Hey. Let's take a shortcut. Bye guys!"

They ran off through a dirty alley. Soul was still holding onto Maka's hand. Maka face was as red as Soul's eyes.

"Soul! Slow down!" Maka panted.

Soul stopped and turned around. "Okay. Just breathe Maka."

Maka bent over and tried to catch her breath. "Soul,you're still holding my hand."

Soul rose an eyebrow. "So,you don't like it?"

Maka's face turned different shades of red. "I didn't say that!"

"So you like it?"

"Soul!"

Soul pushed Maka to the wall. "Yes?"

Their faces were inches from each other. Maka suddenly wasn't breathing.

Soul cupped Maka's cheek. "Maka..."

"MAKA MY ANGEL! I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU FROM OCTOPUS HEAD!" A wailing Spirit stopped in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Maka exploded,pushing Soul aside gently.

"MAKA I-"

"Can't you just beat it and go with another one of your whores?"

"Maka-"

"Just leave me alone you freak!"

"Maka!" Soul looked at her sternly. "Why are you doing this?"

Maka clenched her teeth. "Are you siding with him?"

"Of course not Maka! It's totally uncool for guys to cheat on their girls!" Soul said reasonably. "I just think you're being too harsh."

"HE'S REMARRYING,SOUL!" Maka cried.

_'How can you forget that? Soul you BAKA!'_

"Remarrying?" Spirit asked. "I-I'm not remarrying Maka! I promise!"

"You're lying."

"MAKA! DADDY LOVES YOU AND MAMA THE MOST!"

"I said to leave me alone!" Maka cried. Soul grabbed her by the waist and patted her hair.

"Sh. Let's just go home,okay?" His voice muffled,kissing Maka's hair. Maka just nodded.

They left a confused and sad looking Spirit at the alley.

V_(-.-)_V

"Catch." Zero threw a bottle of water at Two,who caught it easily and thanked him in her head.

They both took their shades off.

The sight though,wasn't at all pretty.

Two had a black left eye. Zero looked as if he lost sleep,he had baggy eyes.

Reasons?

They went to the bar yesterday.

* * *

><p>The air smelt of smoke,alcohol,and sweat. The laughter of drunks and screaming of football fans were everywhere.<p>

2 minors strolled in gracefully,catching everyone's attention.

The redhead placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Just don't get... Angry."

The dark haired girl chuckled. "I'll try."

They went over to a brown haired girl. She was circling the rim of her glass while listening to her boy toys talk,with no emotion.

"Rachel Young." The redhead stated.

Rachel stopped circling the rim,and looked up. She instantly smiled. "Zero and Two. Came to get revenge?"

Two smirked. "Well. Revenge is such a small word. I would have describe it as HELL. Or in my dictionary,PHAME." (**A/N:Sorry Jhonny. No one seems to like you at school,so I contribute this word to your last name!)**

"Hm? Phame? With a ph,right?" Rachel asked.

Two nodded.

"What exactly does that mean?"

Two gave an evil,yet seductive smile. "Well,it's just as it sounds. Making you famous."

Rachel rose an eyebrow.

"After you die that is."

Rachel threw a punch to Zero. Zero,dodged easily. He grabbed her wrist,and twist it almost painfully. Rachel gasped and squeaked in pain and suprise.

"Please. Don't resist. What you did is illegal. Just be thankful Lord Death does not know." Zero stated.

But Rachel had more than one trick up her sleeve. She kicked Zero in the shin. Zero yelled in pain and released her. Rachel turned to Two and punched her on the left eye.

Two sat up on the floor,wincing.

She didn't seem herself once an evil grin was placed on her lips.

Two stood up and giggled. "Wow. You really made a big mistake."

Zero's eyes widened. "Wait Two don't-"

Two punched Rachel in the stomach,Rachel flew to the wall with a sickening thump.

As Rachel's body slid to the ground,a hole the shape of her body showed on the wall. Rachel wasn't bleeding,but Zero could tell Two broke some bones.

Everyone stared at Rachel's body in fear. From then on,everyone knew not to mess with Two. Or more specifically,Angry Two.

"Great. Two,I thought you were going to control her!"

"Eh! Sorry! Instincts took over!"

"Instincts? You flew her to the other side of the room!"

"Let's just take her to the hospital. All is forgiven now!"

"Well,yeah. We need to tend to your eye too. It's already swollen."

Zero walked over to the unconscious girl and threw her on his shoulder.

Then Two and Zero walked out of the bar to the hospital,as if nothing had happened. But so did the people in the bar,as they continued to watch the game and laugh.

* * *

><p>Two took a swig of her water. Zero threw an ice pack at Two,who again caught it easily.<p>

"Still worrying about it? Don't worry! In a few seconds,there will be no sign of my black eye!"

Zero narrowed his eyes. "I stayed up all night for you. The least you could do for me is this."

Two sighed and placed the ice pack on her left eye. "There. It'll go away faster. Happy?"

Zero nodded.

"Now you'll go to sleep early."

"Eh?"

"We already visited her before we came here. I'm okay."

"I'll just eat Bowl Noodles then."

Zero took a package of Bowl Noodles out of the cupboard,opened it,poured some tap water,then placed it in the microwave where it revolved for 2 minutes.

Zero yawned as he leaned on the counter. Two stood up and put the ice pack back into the fridge.

The area around her eye was back to it's pale skin. No sign of a bruise or getting into a fight anywhere.

"You should hurry up and eat. Then go through sanitary procedures and change to your pj's. Then you'll be able to go to sleep." Two said to Zero.

Zero smirked. "Thanks for giving me a run down."

Two stuck her tongue out at him.

The microwave beeped and Zero immediately started to eat the Bowl Noodles once at the table.

"I want to eat with you!" Two complained.

"Get another fork then you baka." Zero said.

"Call me a baka again and I'll do things you never thought I would to you."

Zero gave a seductive smirk. "I'll remember that for future references."

"Ew! You pervert!" Two said,sitting next to Zero and slapping him.

Two took most of the noodles and Zero had only the soup to drink.

"Thanks for hogging the food once again Two."

"I was hungry!"

"Well you could have-"

"Ew! No!"

Zero shrugged. "Just a thought."

They both brushed their teeth and changed into pajamas.

Zero yawned once again and fell onto the pillow.

"Hey Zero."

"Yeah Two?"

"Have you ever-"

"Once or twice a day,yes."

"Then why don't you?"

Zero sat up and looked at his miester. He had an eyebrow raised. "Do you want to?"

Two shrugged. "Just sleep on my bed tonight."

"I slept on yours last night. You come here,I'm too tired." He fell back on the bed,pulling the covers over his head.

He heard his miester's bed creak,her feet thumping on the wooden floor,then felt his bed shift as did the blanket. He turned to be looking in her eyes.

"You better not be screaming my name tonight." Zero said,touching Two's cheek.

Two frowned. "I had a nightmare,okay?"

* * *

><p>Usually Two and Zero had the same dream,knowing of course that it's not reality.<p>

"Two?"

But today,Two was not in the (what they call) Dream Room.

Zero,opened the door and exited out of the Dream Room into the "Lobby".

The Lobby is where they see what's going on in reality and seeing each other's thoughts as if they're on Facebook. But only they could access the data.

Zero's eyes cracked open.

Did I mention that it's the only way for them to wake up?

He looked over at Two.

The girl he shared an apartment with. The girl he shared a room with.

The girl he basically shared a life with.

His miester.

Ever since they met.

Two was clutching the pillow to the point that stuffing were already coming out of it.

Zero hopped out of bed and into Two's. "Two! Wake up!" The young Morpher shook his miester's shoulders. "Come on Two!"

All of a sudden,Two started screaming Zero's name.

"Two! Wake up! I'm right here! Come on! Where the Shinigami are you!"

In their little mind,it's as if they're in a little mind hotel. So basically,there's so many rooms to look into. Each has a personality.

Yes,personality. They have a clone of them-self wearing a "Hello my name is" tag sewed on their shirt.

Unless it's Arty Two,who has her nickname painted on her smock.

Usually,they're wearing different clothing than the person them-self. But if it's Angry Two,then the only thing apart is the sewed on tag.

Zero saw that there was a new door. Nothing seemed right about it. The door was painted pure black. None of the doors were ever black.

"Found you." Zero touched the door handle,turned to handle,and it didn't open. Zero shook it with all his might. "You know what,screw it." He kicked the door down,revealing the inside.

Zero's eyes widened.

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

Blending in with those wet,red strands. Wet from both sweat and someone's tears.

His head on someone's lap.

"Two?"

Two's head snapped up,revealing puffy,red eyes. "Z-Zero?"

Zero ran to Two,hugging her. "Why-No how? How in the world am I dead?"

"We-We were fighting. And then-Then you came out of your weapon form. Then you got slashed in half. In half Zero!" Two sobbed.

"You should know this isn't real."

"How?"

"You're crying. You never cry. Ever."

Two looked up. The blood started to wash off the walls and the fake Zero disappeared.

"Am I right? Or am I right?"

Two smiled as Zero kissed her forehead.

Two and Zero's eyes opened.

"You okay Two?"

"Yeah. I should have known. But there's one thing."

"What?"

"I want to visit her."

"Now?"

Two nodded.

"But it's 2 in the morning."

"I can't sleep because of it. Sorry."

Zero sighed. "Okay."

Zero gave Two a piggy back ride to her desired place.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I don't blame you for crying though."<p>

"Hm. Why?"

"I'd cry if I saw me die too."

Two slapped Zero as he laughed.

"Ha. Sorry. Couldn't pass that joke up. But if you ever died,I'd kill the person who killed you. Then myself."

"But,live. For me."

"No point in living without you to live with."

Two kissed Zero's nose. "Hm? Explain why."

Zero chuckled. "I live for you,I laugh for you,and I love you."

"Ditto!"

They both laughed. "Well,let's sleep. I'm really tired."

"Oh,okay. Night Zero."

"Night Two."

"Hope you'll be the very first person I see in the morning." They said in union.

* * *

><p>Well,that was long. But,worth my time.<p>

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

OH SNAP! I'm back! I know it's been about a month since I updated...

Technically,I didn't update since last year.

But,I have a good excuse!

Everything on my computer got deleted. I had to rewrite this chapter once I got home from winter break because of that.

I also started school,so that was something that messed my schedule up. But,enough about me!

Thank you...

uponXchaos : For adding this story to your story alert!

NikolaiEvans115: Thank you! Hope you caught up!

jass99102: I'll try my best to do that. Thanks for the review!

BlackPaperMoon123 : For adding this to your story alert!

zero kiryu is all mine : For adding this to your story alert!

xXKITKATZXx : For adding this as your favorite story!

xXInkWitchXx : For adding this to your story alert!

OverlordAblade : For adding this as your favorite story,to your story alert, and adding me as your favorite author!

Special thanks to...

Gingiie666! Hope you catch up soon!

Now,for the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

And Let the Games Begin

Soul opened one of his eyes. Nope. No big boobs from a magical cat in front of him. He sighed happily as he got up and out of bed. He glanced at the clock. 7:30.

"Usually Maka would wake me up. Where the hell is my housewife?" Then he stopped and smiled. "Housewife,I like the sound of that." Then he thought about it. "Nah. I'd like her to be my maid. I bet she'd look hot in a maid's outfit." Drool started to form out of the demon weapon's mouth. Then he mentally slapped himself. "No. Do not! Do not talk about tiny tits like that! You're cool! No tiny titted bookworm can put Soul Eater down! Not now! Not ever!" Soul pointed up towards the sky. His mind took seconds to register what movement he just made and Soul face palmed. "God. I'm starting to sound like Black Star." His face was suddenly beaming with delight. "Speaking of Black Star,it's time to win my bet!"

With that,started the terrible day...

V_(-.-)_V

Everyone made way for the elegant young teens who roamed the hall. They obviously were good at catching everyone's attention. Two skipped through the halls humming a catchy tune. Zero was striding behind his miester,whistling the same tune.

Two and Zero stopped all of a sudden.

"Do you...?"

"I don't..."

"Two! Zero!" A voice called from behind them.

Two and Zero's eyes widened as soon as they turned around to see who the mysterious person was.

Their mouths wouldn't open when they both got pulled into a hug.

"Hana?" They both said in shock,once they were released from the hug.

The girl tilted her head in confusion. Her jet black,curly hair cascaded down her back. No pierced anythings,whatsoever. Her long lashes complimenting her blue eyes. Pale skin,but years of trying to tan herself. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with "You don't know me" printed on the front,and a winking smiley face at the back. She also wore short shorts with fishnet leggings under it. Her neon pink converse would have been spotted at the middle of the desert,along with her neon pink socks.

"What's wrong?" Hana covered her mouth. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

The young duo shook their heads. "It's not that,we're just surprised to see you."

Hana laughed. "Well,last time I saw you,you 2 were at-"

"Sssshhhh!" Two and Zero said waving their hands around.

Hana laughed harder. "Okay,okay."

The young duo sighed happily. "So,why are you here?"

"My mom had just finished teaching and my dad finished his art tour."

"So,you just came back from France?"

"Nope. We went from France,to Italy,to Germany,to China,to Japan." Hana explained.

Then a thought came to Two's mind,which Zero smiled at. "My brother doesn't know you're here,right?" Two asked.

"Oh! No! Only your father. I actually was going to the Death Room to get my registration papers and keys for my dorm."

Two's eyes lit up. "You're going to this school?"

"Uh huh!"

Before Hana knew it,she was being pulled by both Two and Zero.

V_(-.-)_V

"So,be careful. And take extra care of Two and Zero. Understood?" Lord Death asked.

Kid nodded. "Of course father. Two is my sister."

"And as Kid's weapons,we have to protect each other when it comes to family." Liz said.

"Yeah~!" Patty said cheerfully.

"Being Kid's friends,Tsubaki and I promise to keep an eye on them too." Maka said faithfully.

"Well,all that's left is Soul and Black Star's pledges." Lord Death said.

"Black Star's probably at a fight." Tsubaki said meekly.

"Soul probably just woke up. I left a note for him,so he'll be here soon." Maka explained.

Lord Death nodded.

"COME ON!"

They all looked towards the entrance/exit. Two and Zero seemed to be pulling someone,but it was impossible to see the person because they were blocking the sight.

"Hey guys." Two said with a huge smile.

"We have a HUGE surprise for you,Kid." Zero said with the same huge smile.

"Ta-da!" Two and Zero said,moving aside.

"Hey Lord Death!" Hana ran up to give him a hug.

"Hana! It's good to see you! How's your father?" Lord Death asked.

"Great! Just finished the art tour."

"And your mother?"

"She's even better! Did you get the pictures?" Hana asked.

"Of course! And the letters!" Lord Death bent down so only Hana could hear. "I gave the one of you in a kimono to Kid."

Hana laughed. Two and Zero snickered,giving each other high-fives.

"Father!"

Lord Death turned to Kid.

"I heard that you know." He took a step to Hana. "But,who could blame."

Hana gave a symmetrical smile. "Why,hello Kid."

"Hello Hana. It's been awhile,don't you think?"

Hana nodded. "Too long."

Kid took Hana into his embrace. "I agree."

Hana's angelic laugh rang in Kid's ears. "Maybe I should stay at your house tonight."

Kid blushed. "Hm. Maybe you should." He grabbed her shoulders and looked into Hana's eyes. "Do you want to?"

Hana laughed. "Sure! We could have a pajama party like we did when we were younger!"

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Popcorn and a movie."

"With cotton candy and orange juice." Hana said.

"And Hershey chocolate!" They said in union. Kid and Hana started laughing.

"Then it's a date!" Hana said happily.

Kid nodded. "Yes. 8:00 sharp."

"Still have symmetry freaks I see."

"Speaking of symmetry,your hair..."

"8 curls,8 hairs in each lock,and about 88,888,888 locks."

Kid smiled. "Perfectly symmetrical."

Two and Patty started to skip around Kid and Hana,singing,"Kid's in love! Kid's in love!"

"Stop it! How much of kids can you 2 get?" Kid yelled.

"Who could blame them? It does look fun." Zero said. He turned to Hana. "Hey. Why don't you dump him again so we can get together?"

"Ah. But,I'm older than you." Hana patted the tall redhead's head.

"Ah,but love knows no number. And age is just a number."

"Ah,but love isn't supposed to be used for just anyone. It's supposed to be real."

"Touchè."

Liz waved her hands around. "Wait,wait,wait! Did you say dump him again? Which means-"

"Yup!" Two exclaimed. "Hana is Kid's ex!"

"Kid!" Liz yelled. "You have better explain yourself!"

"W-Well..." Kid stuttered.

"Hana and Kid's relationship was on a hold! Her dad had an art tour at various places. Mostly at Asia and Europe!" Two said happily.

"They didn't want to break up,but neither of them could handle a long distant relationship. I believe Hana broke up with him." Zero explained.

"Nuh-uh! Big brother broke up with Hana!" Two protested.

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Enough!" Kid yelled. "It was decided that we were not over. As you have said,our relationship was put on hold. She couldn't stop her father from taking the art tour."

"I know. Hana got a scholarship in the creative arts!" Two exclaimed.

"What kind?" Maka asked. First to be interested in the dark haired girl.

"I major in art. Painting,drawings,you know. Like my father." Hana said.

Maka's eyes widened in realization. "You! You're the Hana! First to ever get into college at such a young age! I've seen your work! It's amazing."

"Well,thank you. You certainly know talent."

"It's very detailed. I could even see the textures of those trees!" Maka exclaimed.

Hana laughed. "Thank you. May I ask who you are?"

_'She sure is polite.'_ Liz thought.

"I'm one of Kid's friends. My name's Maka Albarn. I'm a miester." Maka said,ignoring the loud laughs coming from Two and Patty who were talking about something related to giraffes.

"Good to meet you."

"I'm Tsubaki,a demon weapon." Tsubaki bowed.

"Are you from Japan?" Hana asked.

Tsubaki nodded. "Hai!"

Hana smiled. "That's so awesome! I just came back from there."

"Well,it's very nice to meet you Hana-chan."

"Oh,thanks. Tsubaki,your name means camellia,right?"

Tsubaki's eyes lit up. "Yes! You do know of our culture!"

Hana nodded.

Liz spoke up. "I'm Elizabeth. But people call me Liz for short. My sister Patricia,or Patty,is the one who's laughing along with Two there." She pointed at Patty. "We're Kid's weapons. We're twin pistols."

Hana extended her hand. "I heard of you by Lord Death. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Liz took it,shook her hand,and released.

"Thanks for keeping Kid in check. I know he can be a little,over obsessed but some people can actually handle that." Hana said as Kid hugged her from behind.

A green monster enveloped into Liz's system. _'Damn you.' _

"Aaww~!" Maka,Patty,and Tsubaki said together.

Kid and Hana blushed.

Maka shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I forgot to return a book to the library. Great meeting you Hana! Bye guys!" She ran out of the Death Room.

"Bye!" They all called after.

"So Hana,you're already in college?" Liz asked.

"Well,was. Once my dad finished his art tour,I had to quit and go back to high school. That's why I'm here!" Hana said happily.

Liz smiled a fake smile.

Kid caught it well. "What's wrong Liz?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing!"

"You mean something!"

"Fine."

"You-"

"I said,fine." Liz growled.

Kid gulped and Hana fought off a laugh.

"Is Liz-chan jealous?" Two asked.

"What? I am not!" Liz yelled. "And why'd you say 'chan' after my name?"

"That indicates that Two is no longer here." Zero said simply.

Everyone but Lord Death looked at the Morpher with confusion.

"It's Little Two. Her personalities show more often,Kid and Hana." He told them.

"Oh." They both said.

"Personalities?" Tsubaki,Liz,and Patty asked curiously.

"You know how people say that people have a split-personality?"

The 3 nodded.

"Two's just like that,except that there's even more than just 2 personalities." Zero finished.

"Oohh."

"So,Little Two said 'chan' when talking to you. It just makes her sound more like a child." Zero said.

Everyone nodded.

"Now everyone knows~! Yay~!" Two clapped her hands,Patty joined in.

"...So that's why they get along so well..." Liz said,watching her sister.

"Yeah."

"HAHAHAHA! IT'S NOT AS BAD AS I TOLD YOU! I'LL WIN THIS BET FOR SURE!" Black Star walked in with Soul.

"Pfft. Watch when someone insults you,you'll lose for sure." Soul said,sticking his hands into his pocket.

"BWUAHAHAHA! NOPE! THE ALMIGHTY-" Black Star covered his mouth before continuing.

Soul smirked. "What'd I say?"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MYSELF!"

"Well-"

"Hello Black Star,Soul." Lord Death greeted.

"Morning Lord Death." They said in union.

Soul looked around. "Where's Maka?"

"She left awhile ago. She went to the library." Tsubaki said.

"Figures." Soul huffed.

"HAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Black Star rolled around the floor laughing.

Kid glared at him,releasing Hana.

"ARE YOU SURE SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND? SHE LOOKS WAY TOO OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!" Black Star howled.

Soul finally noticed the curly-haired girl and asked,"Er,who exactly are you?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Hana-"

Zero interrupted her with a cough saying,"Kid's girlfriend."

Two then proceeded to hit the boy at the back of the head. Receiving a loud,"OW!"

Hana turned back to Soul. "Now that you know me,who exactly are you?" Hana quoted.

Soul chuckled. "I'm Soul Eater. Your boyfriend's friend."

Hana laughed. "I heard of you! Oh,and who's the idiotic blueberry?"

Soul,Liz,and Patty burst into laughter as Tsubaki sweat dropped with a sigh,and Two and Zero were speaking privately to Lord Death.

"The 'idiotic blueberry' is Black Star. The one that's angering your boyfriend." Soul said,wiping his tears away.

"Oh." She looked at Kid,who was weeping and pounding the ground saying,'I'm trash!' She walked over to him and patted his back. "It's okay Kid! Why would I love you if you're trash? You know how much I hate trash!" She said. "Come on,get up."

Kid wiped his tears and got up. "I'm sorry Hana. I can't believe that idiot got to me again." Kid said with a smile.

Hana smiled back. "It's okay. It's been way too long since I've seen you break down." Hana patted his head.

Kid smiled. "I really have missed you."

V_(-.-)_V

Soul smirked. "Told you you'd crack." He held out his hand.

Black Star pouted,handing over the first pay. $500.

Soul counted the money with a huge smile. "Thank you very much." He stuffed the money into his pocket.

"Well. You wouldn't have won if it weren't for Maka." Black Star crossed his arms.

Soul blinked. "Huh?"

Black Star rolled his eyes. "Maka told you right? I went to the library to talk to her and she made me say,'THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR DOES NOT LIKE TO READ!' Then she laughed and ran off."

"No. Liz told me." Soul said.

Black Star's eyes widened. "Oh."

Soul nodded. "Yeah..."

A moment passed before they young boys said-

"Awkward." And walked away from each other.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late update,I promise to not let this happen again!<p>

Please review!

Au revoir~!


	9. Chapter 9

'Ello! I'm back!

I'm getting back on track. So don't be mad,get glad!

... I meant the emotion. Not that trash bag.

Anyways... Thank you...

The Illusionist's Wings04 : For adding this story to your story subscriptions!

AdrienneSomni : For adding this story to your favorite stories list!

HevenlyDemonicAngel (Can I call you HDA?) : For adding this story to your favorite stories list!

Now here's the story that took me nights of pretending to do homework.

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Kid Panics

Zero and Two smirked,sitting on the kitchen counter as Kid peeked out the kitchen.

"Kid-"

"Sssshhhh." Kid said,getting his head out from eavesdropping. "I want to know what they're talking about."

"Make-up." Two and Zero said in union.

Kid gave them a confused look.

"They're talking about make-up." Two hopped off the counter and went into the fridge.

"How do you know?" Kid asked,peaking out into the living room again.

Two came out with a tub of cookie dough ice cream. "Knowing Liz,that's what she'd talk about." She pulled out 2 big spoons and gave 1 to Zero. They opened the tub and started to dig in.

Kid poked his head out again.

"Kid,aren't you supposed to be popping the popcorn?" Zero asked after he swallowed a spoonful of ice cream.

Kid sighed and came back in. "You're right."

"Good. 'Cause-"

"Pop some popcorn for us Zero." Kid poked his head back out.

"Eh?"

Two laughed. "You heard the man! Pop some popcorn!"

"Oh,and could you make some cotton candy Two?" Kid asked.

"WHAT?"

"Thanks."

Two gritted her teeth. She turned Kid around so they were facing eachother and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Their noses were touching. "Look." She hissed. "Even if I'm here,at my hometown with you,I don't take orders from you."

Kid looked behind him. "Someone's coming."

"WHY YOU-" Two started with a fist raised. Zero yanked Two back by the wrist,Kid fell to the ground,the kitchen door opened.

"Why are you on the ground,Kiddo~?"

"Patty?" Kid asked,getting up. "What do you want?"

"Liz is hungry. Hana too. Are you done with the popcorn? It's been an hour."

Zero chuckled. "He was a little busy to make popcorn."

Two rolled her eyes. "We'll make it. But you and Liz have to go to your rooms. It's Hana and Kid's date."

Patty nodded. "Okay~! But don't eat all the sweets~! Save some for me~!" With that,she left.

"'Kay,'kay!" Two called. She put the popcorn into the popcorn making machine,made the cotton candy,and filled the 2 cups with orange juice.

"Kid. You should go into the living room." Zero said. He looked at Two and winked.

Kid gritted his teeth. "Not with you alone with her."

Zero hugged Two from behind. "Hmm... But I'm always alone with her." He said with a smile.

Two rolled her eyes.

Kid was close to his breaking point. "You should let her go now. If you want to continue living."

"You should do as he says." Two said. "I have to take the popcorn out and put the cotton candy in a cone."

Zero sighed,releasing Two. "Okay. But,if you don't go to Hana now..." He winked at Kid. "I might steal the girl with my charms."

Kid and Two rolled their eyes and sighed simultaneously.

Zero looked at both of them. "What?"

"You are way too conceited." Two shook her head.

"I wonder which idiotic girls have fallen for you..." Kid muttered.

Zero glared at both of them.

"It's done,now go!" Two put everything she prepared into Kid's hands and pushed him into the living room.

Kid had fear written in his eyes. Hana was-

"Alone?" Kid wondered out loud.

Hana looked back and smiled. "Oh,great! You brought the food." She came over and helped Kid put down the food.

"Where's Liz?"

"She left." Hana took a sip of her orange juice.

"When?" Kid asked as he sat next to Hana.

Hana shrugged. "Awhile ago. Why are asking so much questions about her? Do you like her now?"

Kid's eyes widened. "Of course not! I was just wondering because you and her seem so close and I wanted to make sure you and my weapons become good friends." He said in a rush.

Hana giggled. "I was kidding." She patted Kid on the head. "You're the same as ever,you know?"

Kid blushed a little. "Well,around you I can be..."

"LAME!" A voice from the kitchen yelled out. A crashing sound emitted afterward and a loud, "OW!"

"SHUT UP WILL YA? THEY'RE ON A DATE!" Two's head popped out of the kitchen door and she smiled. "Sorry about that. Just continue,I know how to shut him up." She slipped back in and the crashing sounds continued.

"Well,your sister hasn't changed either." Hana laughed.

Kid smiled. "Yeah. The only thing that has is her hair color."

Hana nodded. "I noticed that too. I was about to ask her,until she and Zero dragged me to the Death Room."

"Sorry about that. It's just been awhile since I've seen you,I bet they know that."

Hana smiled with a blush. "We can make up the time..."

Their lips inched closer to eachother.

_'Should I do this? What about Liz? Wait! Why am I thinking about Liz? I like Hana!'_ Kid thought.

"AAHHH!" A scream emitted from the kitchen,making Hana and Kid jump away from eachother.

"What was that?" Hana asked,standing up.

"Probably just Zero,maybe Two caught him." Kid glared at the kitchen door. He was so close for his father's sake!

Hana shook her head. "That person sounded scared and like a girl."

"Sounds like Zero against Two to me."

"Kid!" Hana snapped.

Kid sighed. "Look. It's-"

Then another scream emitted,a little more panicked.

Kid and Hana looked at each other,then bolted to the kitchen.

"Get off of me!" Two screamed.

A shadow-like creature held her arms behind her back. No real feature on it except a mouth and nose. And it seemed like it was smiling.

Another was smiling too and holding her legs,helping the other carry her out the back.

Zero was fighting 6 others at the other side of the kitchen.

"Two!" He yelled.

"Zero! Get over here! I don't know where they're taking me!" Two yelled back. She struggled with snatching her limbs back.

Kid frowned. "You help Zero." He told Hana.

"Got you." Hana ran over to Zero.

Kid ran over to his little sister. "Damnit! Who are you people?"

The creatures giggled. "We aren't people." Their voices were synchronized and had a some-what electronic tune to them.

"Then what in Death are you?" Kid distracted them.

"Shadows." They turned to continue the escape when Kid shot one of them to dust.

Two's feet hit the ground and that's all she needed to make the other let go. She tripped the other and pinned it to the ground while Kid shot it to dust like the other.

Zero and Hana ran over to Two.

"You okay?" Zero asked checking Two for any injuries.

Liz and Patty turned back into their weapon forms and with Kid,walked over to Two.

Two wrinkled her nose. "I think I need to get this looked at..." She held out her wrists.

All of their eyes widened and Two had her eyes half-lidded,as if trying to keep herself awake.

It was as if the shadow's touch burnt her. She seemed to have a 3rd degree burn around her wrists and most likely around her ankles too.

Kid gritted his teeth. "Damn Shadows..." He muttered.

V_(-.-)_V

"Ouch! Don't do that!"

"I wouldn't if you stop moving!"

Two pouted at Hana,Hana sighed and continued with rubbing Two's burnt right wrist with some rare medicine.

"So,what exactly are these 'Shadows' again?" Liz asked.

Kid cleared his throat like a professor ready to teach his class. "They are creatures built to kill,destroy,or capture."

"Like kishins." Liz said.

Kid nodded. "Only difference is their main purpose is to serve. They are created and have a particular creator. They are loyal to their creators or 'masters' no matter what."

"Just like I'm loyal to my miester." Zero said,his eyes watching his miester and Hana. "They function like my body functions. Loyalty is their priority." Then Zero leaned back in his chair with closed eyes and a small smile. "And that's not because they'll die if they don't like I do."

Patty burst into a giggling fit and Liz sighed. "So,what do you think they were sent to do with Two?" Liz said,ignoring her sister.

"They probably wanted Two as a ransom to bring father to them." Kid said.

Zero sat up with wide eyes. "Or..."

Kid's eyes widened too and Hana stopped working on Two.

Two closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

Kid stood up. "I'm calling my father,Zero-"

"On it." Zero stood up and walked toward the entrance.

Kid walked away,up into his room.

Patty stopped laughing and looked at all of them in confusion along with Liz.

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

"Did you see him?" Hana asked Two,still not continuing to heal her.

"No. I'm positive that I haven't seen him since. I promise." Two said coldly. "And I hope I never do."

Zero came back and sat next to Two. "We can't go back." He told her.

"I know."

"Seems we're staying here tonight then." Zero said.

Kid walked in with a serious face. "He'll be here soon,along with professor Stein. For now,we stay in the living room together."

"What if we have to go to the potty~?" Patty asked.

Two stifled a laugh,despite the current situation.

Kid sighed. "I guess you'll have to hold it 'till they get here."

"Hey,what's going on? Why can't Zero and Two get out of here? And why the hell do we need Stein to come here?" Liz asked.

Kid started. "Someone has been after Two for awhile now-"

"And it's not because he wants a little talk with Lord Death." Hana cut in.

"He's not very welcome in this household any more." Zero said.

"I still can't believe he was." Two said.

"It seems he has come back." Kid said.

"Who is he~?" Patty asked innocently.

Everyone other than the Thompson sisters tensed.

Two stood up abruptly. "I'm going to the kitchen if anyone needs me." She walked quickly.

"NO!" Zero,Hana,and Kid yelled. Two stopped just before the kitchen door.

"What? You expect not to tell them? They're your weapons Kid." Two said firmly. "You can't hide anything from them. That's not a healthy relationship."

Kid clenched his fists. "No. I meant,you can't go alone." He turned to Hana and Zero. "Hana,Zero. Go with her."

They both nodded. Hana took the medical supplies with her as she followed Two into the kitchen,closely followed by Zero.

Kid turned to his weapons. "She's not comfortable talking about this situation."

Liz snorted. "I can see that Kid. Just skip the reason later." She waved it away. "Why can't Zero and Two get out of here?"

"You see,what I didn't explain to you was the security of our home. The house is protected by a certain shield. It's not visible. No one gets in,no one can go out." Kid explained.

"But,why haven't we known this?" Liz asked.

"There was no situation like this. There is a switch here that only some people know of." Kid said.

"By some,you mean people you're related to?"

"Hana,Zero,and Stein aren't related to me." Kid told her.

"Yeah,yeah." Liz rolled her eyes. "Now,why is Stein coming?" Liz asked.

Kid shrugged. "He knows of our situation."

Liz sighed. "What's the big deal? It was just a bunch of Shadows."

"That were trying to get Two,big sis." Patty said,concerned.

"Patty-" Liz started.

"She didn't do anything wrong. And if you were getting caught by Shadows,I'd be freaking too." Patty said. Then she turned to Kid. "Kiddo~? Is Two okay~? Why is she so grumpy~?"

Kid sighed as he sat across from Liz and Patty. "That's a long story. It all started-"

"We're here." Stein said,rolling into the living room.

"Where's Two?" Lord Death asked.

They pointed to the kitchen. Stein sighed as he rolled into there. 2 seconds after he got in,he came out with Zero,Hana,and Two on his trail.

"Two,are you okay?" Lord Death asked,walking (or floating or whatever) to his daughter.

Two nodded. "I'm fine dad."

"Are you sure? Because in case you haven't noticed,we aren't blind Two." Stein said,eyes flashing toward her wrist.

Two automatically hid her hands behind her back.

Lord Death frowned with sad eyes.

After what seemed like forever,Two sighed and held up her wrists. "Fine. I'm hurt! Okay!"

Stein rolled over to her. "I need to do an analysis." He pulled out a needle and gave Two a shot.

Two sucked in air through her teeth. The needle was long and that meant more pain.

"I'm just checking if your body is working as it should be." Stein said,pulling the needle out and flicking the glass filled with blood before putting the blood sample into a machine next to him.

Liz raised a hand.

"Yes,Liz?" Lord Death asked.

"How the hell did he bring all this equipment here?"

Everyone looked around the living room that was now filled with science machinery. **(A/N: Sorry. I'm too tired to describe things right now.)**

"It was either this or to cut Two open in her own living room. Lord Death refused at that." Stein said.

Two furrowed her eyebrows as she read the machine that was analyzing her blood. "I'd be okay,either way."

"Well I wouldn't!" Zero and Kid shouted.

Two raised an eyebrow. "Are you the one he's cutting?"

Zero shook his head. "You know what I mean!"

Kid gave Zero a glare and sighed once he looked at Two. "You know I don't approve of Stein's dissections. Never have,never will."

Two rolled her eyes and looked at Stein. "So,what's the analysis Stein?"

Stein scanned the screen and nodded. "Nothing bad like black blood... But if you feel slightly light-headed or have nightmares,tell me immediately."

Two sighed and leaned back into her chair. "Okay. So,can I go home now?"

"No." Stein said immediately.

"Why?" Two whined.

"You have to stay at a protected area. Your father's mansion is the safest place for you at the moment."

Two frowned. "My apartment-"

"Is filled with those things you just encountered." Stein cut off.

"WHAT!" Two jumped up. "They better not be touching my stuff! I'll kill them _**AND**_ him!"

"Two." Stein sighed. "Just stay here."

Two collapsed back onto the chair with her arms crossed. She blew her bangs out of her face. "Fine." Then Two smirked. "But only if Hana stays here."

Liz's eyes widened. "Wait-"

"Done." Stein and Lord Death said in union.

"Done?" Hana asked.

"You are a close friend of Kid's. So you are welcome to stay at anytime." Stein said.

"Okay. But I have to call my parents." She got up and went into the kitchen.

_'Two.' _

_'What now Zero?'_

_'Is it time?'_

Two smirked. _'Yup.'_

Zero sighed.

_'It's time to play love doctor.'_

* * *

><p>Sneaky little Shinigami and her weapon. I wonder what's gonna happen next!<p>

No really,I have no idea what to write. Oh,well.

Random Fact! There are millions of germs on your tongue called _Tongue Walkers_.

Please review!

Au revoir~!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I'm back!

So,it's been about 2 weeks since I updated,apologize for that.

But,now you find I'm still alive!

Thank you...

Robby DeLuca : For adding this story to your favorite stories list and for adding this to your story alert! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you catch up soon!

nadeshikofan : For adding this story to your story alert!

Death The Kid270 : For adding me to your favorite authors list, author alert, adding this story to your story alert, and adding this story to your favorite stories list. I also can't believe you read all my stories! XD Thank you for that and reviewing to the other 2 stories too!

You all are awesome! You deserve some waffles! But sadly,I don't have any.

Anyways, thank you guys!

Black Star: ENOUGH THANKING! IT"S TIME FOR THE SPOTLIGHT TO BE ON ME!

Moi: No one wants the spotlight on you... -_-

Black Star: THEY DO SO! THEY-

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Black Star: OOF! *Lies unconscious on the floor*

Soul: *Sighs* Aurovai does not own Soul Eater because he's not cool enough.

Moi: I AM COOL ENOUGH!

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

L is for the way Liz looks at Kid

Hana paced through the kitchen. "I can't do it. I just can't."

Two shook her head. "What's up with you Hana? You used to be more confident."

"I just can't do it."

Zero sighed. "How can you not?"

Hana slammed her fists onto the kitchen counter,making Two and Zero flinch. "It's not that simple." Then she continued to pace.

Two tapped her chin. "When is it?"

"3 days from now."

Zero whistled. "He's not going to be happy."

Hana groaned. "Oh... I know." She hit her forehead onto the wall and continued to do it. Again,and again,and again.

Two did what she always did,hit Zero at the back of the head.

As always,he responded with an,"OW!"

"You're supposed to make her feel better,not to make her feel worse!" Two jumped off the counter and crossed over to Hana. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Look. My brother will only be upset with you if you don't tell him sooner."

Hana still didn't turn around from her position. "But-"

"You should know how understanding he is."

This time,Hana looked at Two in the eyes.

Two smiled. "He understood me when I left. I bet he'll understand you."

Hana smiled and nodded.

V_(-.-)_V

Liz paced her room. "How can they get together so quickly?"

Patty giggled,coloring in a picture of a giraffe.

"I mean,she was gone longer than Two and Zero. I didn't even know Kid could handle a relationship!" Liz said,throwing her hand up.

Patty stopped. "Sis..."

"What is it Patty?" She asked,pacing even faster.

"Do you like Kiddo~?"

Liz stopped and looked up.

"Do you like Kiddo like Hana does~?" She asked curiously.

"I DO NOT!" Liz shook her head with a blush. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CONCLUDE THAT PATTY?" Her hands fisted at the side.

"1,you're blushing."

Liz covered her cheeks. "I'M NOT BLUSHING!"

"2,the way you look at him."

Liz stopped blushing,she stopped thinking. Liz just stopped. The world stopped.

Liz took a deep breath. "How... How do I look at him,Patty?"

Patty looked at her big sister with kind eyes,those kind eyes that Tsubaki always wore. "You look at him like he's your best friend."

"He is."

"You look at him like he's wonderful,the best guy on earth."

Liz shook her head. "You think that too,you told me."

But Patty continued on. "You look at him like... He's the only one there. The only one you'll focus on during a lesson. The only one you see in a crowd of people. The one you love truly and dearly."

Despite how Patty acts,her sister knows she's not as oblivious as she seems. "How long have you known,Patty?"

"A loooooong time~!" Patty then giggled.

Liz gave a slight smile. "I... I just don't know how to tell him." She collapsed onto the bed. "I don't know when to tell him."

Patty poked her sister in the stomach,making her jump and squeak. "Just tell him when it feels right."

Liz groaned. "But it's never going to be right,Patty! He's taken,remember?"

Patty tapped her chin. "I forgot..."

"Ugh!"

V_(-.-)_V

Two smiled. "Oh,this is fun."

Zero shook his head. "We are not Cupid! How many times do I have to tell you this,Two?"

"I know we aren't Cupid! We are the 'love doctors'." Two looked at Zero like he was an idiot (which he is). "How Many times do I have to tell you this?"

Zero grumbled and searched through the fridge.

"You know,Kid is so oblivious."

"Yeah. I know." Zero pulled out a drumstick and started to eat it. "Mmm..." He moaned with delight.

Two looked at the clock. "When is the pizza getting here?"

Zero shrugged.

Silence enveloped them.

"Hey Zero..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... Patty likes Kid too?"

Zero shook his head. "Nah. She likes Chrona. Right?"

Two nodded. "Yeah... She does,doesn't she?"

"We aren't even done with this appointment yet,Two! Stop skipping! We need to solve their problems first!" Zero told Two.

"Yeah,yeah. Fine."

* * *

><p>So that was short. I really am sorry for not updating sooner.<p>

I was really busy.

Random fact! Did you know the numbers 1-999 don't have the letter 'a' in them?

Please review!

Au revoir~!


End file.
